Presenting Luke
by brittaden
Summary: Christopher's promise to be there for Rory's Debutante Ball falls through leaving only one man to step up to fulfill the duty. L/L.
1. Chapter 1

**I was just thinking about this episode so I decided to write a different ending featuring Luke.**

* * *

"Luke, Luke, coffee, coffee, coffee," Lorelai chanted as she made her way into the diner and over to the counter. She sat down on her favorite stool, "Coffee and make it fast. Ooh and put it in a to-go cup."

Luke wordlessly grabbed a to-go cup from the counter behind him and poured her coffee. He snapped the lid on before sliding it across the counter towards Lorelai. She picked it up and began sipping without moving from her stool.

Luke looked at her, "You do realize that putting coffee in a to-go cup usually means that the person is leaving with the cup, right?" he asked.

"Are you saying that you want me to leave?" Lorelai asked turning her head to the side. She spoke again before Luke could respond, "I was going to check in on Rory and Dean's dancing lessons but I'm waiting here for Christopher."

"Oh," Luke responded dejectedly. He never liked Christopher.

"Yeah, I mean he's actually fulfilling his fatherly duties for once. He's in town so he can help present Rory at her debutante ball. All of this is my mother's idea but Rory decided she wanted to go along with it. I think she just didn't want to disappoint her grandma," Lorelai replied.

"Sounds like Rory," Luke said.

They both turned as the bells above the door jingled announcing someone's arrival to the diner. Lorelai smiled when she saw Christopher walk through the door. Luke turned and walked away as Christopher made his way towards Lorelai.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted, "Coffee?" she asked waving her coffee cup around.

"Actually there's something I need to talk to you about," Christopher replied.

"What is it?" Lorelai questioned.

Christopher glanced up and noticed Luke watching them intently. He shifted around nervously, "Actually can we go outside and talk?"

"Um sure," Lorelai said sitting down her coffee cup, "Luke, feel free to freshen up my coffee while I'm gone," she called as she made her way out of the diner. Once they were outside, Lorelai turned to face Christopher, "What's going on?"

Christopher sighed, "Lor," he said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lorelai's face fell at the tone of voice she heard time and time again right before he let her and Rory down. She knew exactly where this conversation was going but wanted to hear him say it, "What's going on?" she repeated.

"Something came up at work, I have to go. I'm not going to be able to go tomorrow. I have to go back to Boston today," Christopher replied.

"You can't do this," Lorelai said raising her voice slightly. "You promised that you would be there."

"I know I promised but…"

"Rory is really looking forward to this, you can't let her down," Lorelai interrupted.

"I know she was, but I have to get back to work," Christopher stated.

"You know before I called you she was freaking out about how you were not going to come and I tried to reassure that you would. So when you promised to be there, promised to do this one little thing for her, it meant so much to the both of us," Lorelai said. "She was thrilled when you actually showed up in town and seemed to be making an effort for once in her life. You said you would clear your schedule."

"And I did but there's an emergency and I have to get back, it's important that I'm there," Christopher replied.

"More important than keeping a promise you made to your daughter?" Lorelai asked harshly crossing her arms. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground.

"It's not like that. You know I love Rory," Christopher replied. "It's just I'm finally doing something with my life and if I'm not there I could screw everything up. I finally have a job that I'm good at and I can't just not show up when they need me."

"Rory needs you," Lorelai replied softly. "Your daughter needs you here. I need you to be here for her."

"I want to be there for her but I do have to get back to work."

"You know I managed to juggle taking care of a baby and maintaining my career but you can't even seem to juggle one event with your daughter and career. It's just one day Chris."

"I really do want to be there for her, it hurts me that I can't do this one thing for her," Christopher replied. "It really does Lorelai. I wish that I could be there for her more than I have been but I just can't."

"Fine," Lorelai huffed knowing that no matter what she said, he was not going to change his mind. He was set in his way, "What am I supposed to tell Rory now?"

Christopher sighed, "I don't know."

They stood there silently for a few moments before Christopher spoke up again, "I should probably go. I need to be back in Boston today."

Lorelai nodded her head keeping silent. Her gaze was kept focused on the ground as Christopher started to walk away from her. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling the tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. Remembering she was standing in front of the diner and in clear view of most of the town, she quickly wiped at her eyes and turned to walk back into the diner. She noticed Luke's concerned look as she walked back over to the counter. She knew he had probably watched everything from inside the diner. Luke grabbed the to-go cup as she reached for it pulling it just out of her reach.

"It's probably cold, let me get you some more," Luke said. Lorelai stayed quiet as Luke poured her a cup of fresh coffee and placed it in front of her. "Everything okay?"

Lorelai sighed, "Just Christopher being Christopher. He's leaving town tonight. He has to get back to work."

"Didn't you say he was supposed to be there for Rory's debutante thing?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah and I believed him when he promised that he would be there. He just told me that he can't be there tomorrow for her."

"What are you going to do now?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the stool, "I don't know. I guess I could ask my dad to present her. He is her grandfather after all."

"That could work."

"Yeah but my parents have been fighting more openly recently and he acts like he doesn't even want to go tomorrow. I don't think asking him would be the best option, not right now."

"Well…" Luke started to say.

"Rory was just so looking forward to this," Lorelai said ignoring Luke. "She was excited that her father agreed to do this. Now I have to go tell her that he won't be there and that I have no idea who is going to present her. I would do it, but that's not the tradition. The tradition is supposed to be her father presenting her. I mean I know I don't always follow traditions but I think this one thing that I cannot do."

"You know…"

Lorelai interrupted, "I mean he promised me, he swore to me that he would be here," she said now feeling a few tears roll down her cheeks, "Rory's never asked him for anything, ever. She knew not to ask him anything because it would only end in disappointment. He has never really been there for her, he owes her. I just thought for once that he would actually come through for her; that he could actually be her father and be there for her just for this one small thing."

Lorelai sniffled as she laid her head down on the counter, shielding her tear-stained face from Luke, "And now I have no idea what I'm going to do. I have to tell her that she was no one to present her tomorrow."

Luke leaned down on the counter, "What if I were to do it?" he asked.

Lorelai lifted her head up from the counter, "What?" she asked in disbelief.

Luke shrugged his shoulders, pushing himself back up from the counter, "I don't know. She wants to do this thing and she needs someone to present her. I'm not her father but I could present her. I could do this for Rory."

"Oh Luke," Lorelai sighed. "I couldn't ask you to do that, it's not right. It's not really your scene."

"And it is your scene?" Luke asked.

"No," Lorelai said shaking her head. "But I'm used to things like this, you're not. I really couldn't ask you to do this, it's too much Luke."

"You're not asking, I'm offering."

Lorelai pondered the thought of Luke walking Rory down the stairs and presenting her. She looked up at Luke, "I still don't know Luke."

"Look Rory means a lot to me and this obviously means something to her, I want to be there for her."

"Do you own a tux?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, no," Luke replied.

"You need a tux," Lorelai said. "You need a tux if you're going to do this."

"I can get a tux. I know a guy."

Lorelai stifled a laugh, "You have a tux guy?"

"I just know somewhere where I can get one before tomorrow," Luke replied.

"This isn't some like illegal black market type of thing is it?"

"Black market for a tux?"

"Hey, I don't know what you do in your free time," Lorelai said. "So you'll really do this? And you won't absolutely hate me when you're dying of boredom and ready to get the hell out of there tomorrow?"

"I won't hate you," Luke replied. "I'll be there tomorrow."

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you for this Luke really. It means a lot."

"No problem," Luke replied.

Lorelai gave Luke the information he needed for tomorrow. She informed him to just meet them at the ballroom tomorrow since Rory needed to get there a little earlier. Luke said he would have to figure out something to do with Jess since he didn't want to leave him alone but that he would definitely be there tomorrow for Rory.

* * *

Later that night, Dean was struggling to fix his bow-tie while Rory sat on the couch painting her nails. Lorelai walked out of the kitchen holding a Chinese takeout container simultaneously eating from it while balancing a book on top of her head.

"See now, only a lady can gracefully walk around a room with a book on her head while eating Kung Pao chicken. And a great lady can even spit the peanuts back into the container without anyone noticing," she said.

Rory looked up, "Wow."

"Yeah, well, don't be intimidated. You have to practice and practice to get to my level," Lorelai replied.

"Anyone want the last eggroll?" Rory asked.

"Uh, no," Dean answered as he grew more and more frustrated with his bow-tie.

"Heh. Where are you going?" Lorelai asked as she noticed Rory getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

"To get the eggroll," Rory answered simply.

"You're getting the eggroll yourself?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"No! Ladies never get their own eggrolls. Ladies never get their own anything. They don't even get their own ideas," Lorelai replied.

Rory groaned, "Oh boy."

Lorelai continued on, "They just sit helplessly and wait for some young strong man to come by and assist them. They don't step in puddles, they don't step over puddles. They can't even look at puddles. They actually need to be blindfolded and thrown in a sack and carried over puddles."

"Isn't there a moratorium on how long ladies are supposed to talk?" Rory asked.

"Uhh, no. Now repeat after me, I am completely helpless," Lorelai said.

"Hey Mom," Rory called ignoring her mother.

"Yeah?" Lorelai answered.

"Where's Dad?" Rory asked.

Lorelai knew the question was coming but it still startled her. The book fell from her head and clattered onto the hard floor. "Well…" she said.

"I mean I didn't see his car outside and I haven't seen him since earlier this afternoon," Rory said. "Where is he?"

"He had to go back to Boston, some work thing came up," Lorelai said bending down to pick the book up from the floor.

"But he's going to be there tomorrow right?" Rory asked. "He's going to present me tomorrow, right?"

"Actually he's not," Lorelai replied straightening herself up. "But don't worry," she added quickly, "I found someone to fill in. Someone that actually offered to fill in."

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Our favorite backwards baseball cap wearing coffee supplier," Lorelai said.

"Luke?" Rory asked. "Luke actually offered to fill in? Does he even own a tux?"

"He offered, I tried to turn him down but he wasn't having it. He doesn't own a tux but he will have one before tomorrow," Lorelai replied. "Don't worry; this is going to be fine."

"But Dad was supposed to do this," Rory said. "He was just here, he promised."

Lorelai sat down next to Rory, she grabbed Rory's hand and held it in hers, "I know sweets and he said he wanted to be there for you but he had to leave. And I know Luke isn't your father but he knows that you want to do this and he knows you need someone there for you so he's going to be that someone."

"Are you sure he's okay with this?" Rory asked. "This doesn't seem like something Luke would be comfortable doing."

"I think Luke is only comfortable in his flannel and baseball cap. You know that Luke would do anything for you and he's doing this," Lorelai replied.

"Okay."

"Um do you think Luke knows how to do this?" Dean asked referring to the bowtie he was still struggling with.

"I don't think so," Lorelai replied.

Dean sighed, "All right. I should get going. I'll see you at three," he said looking at Rory.

Rory stood up from the box, "Okay. Oh wait," she said handing him a box.

"What's this?" Dean asked.

"Your gloves," Rory answered.

"I thought you were kidding," Dean replied.

Lorelai shook her head, "No no. Ladies never kid."

"Bye," Dean said as he left.

"So have you told Grandma that Dad isn't going to be there tomorrow?" Rory asked. "Does she know that Luke is going to be there?"

"No, she doesn't. It will just be a surprise," Lorelai responded.

"Shouldn't you tell her?" Rory asked, "Or at least tell Luke that she doesn't know so it doesn't cause some huge thing tomorrow?"

"I tried Rory, I tried to call her but she didn't answer so really her not knowing about Luke will just be her fault," Lorelai replied. "None of this is my fault."

Rory laughed, "Okay then, you can be the one to deal with her tomorrow then."

"I can handle her," Lorelai said.

"I think I'm going to bed," Rory replied.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"Wrong! The correct answer is yes. Ladies need help with everything," Lorelai replied.

Rory shook her head, "Goodnight," she said walking into her room and shutting the door.

Lorelai picked up the phone once again and tried to call Emily to at least tell her that Christopher was not going to be there tomorrow. When no one answered she placed the phone back down and headed up to bed.

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge. Do I have to walk down those stairs?" Rory asked as they walked into the ballroom the next afternoon.

Lorelai nodded, "Oh, I'm afraid so. Unless you wanna make a really memorable entrance and just sliiide down the banister. Which I totally encourage, by the way."

"You are?" A lady asked as she approached them with a clipboard.

"Lorelai Gilmore," Rory replied.

"Late," the lady said sternly.

"Sorry, my fault. Took me awhile to get pretty. Not all of us are sixteen anymore, you know what I mean?" Lorelai asked, "No," she added when she received a blank stare.

The lady looked at Rory, "You are to head up the stairs. The preparation room is on the right."

"Look for the toxic cloud of Chanel and Final Net," Lorelai instructed.

Rory turned away from her mother and headed towards the stairs. As she approached the stairs, she turned back to look at Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled, "Sliiide," she mouthed.

After Rory headed upstairs, Lorelai headed over to where the bar was set up. She chatted, flirted, and charmed the bartender until he handed over her drink.

"You are a wonderful, wonderful man. I have a feeling we're going to be very close tonight," she spots Emily, "Hmm. Mom, you're here."

"Where should I be, Spain?" Emily asked.

"Oh. I tried calling you all night last night," Lorelai said.

Emily sighed, "I was very busy."

"And then we got here before you," Lorelai added.

"What is your point, Lorelai?"

"Nothing, it's just weird," Lorelai said. "I just had something to tell you."

"Oh what is that man doing here?" Emily asked harshly.

Lorelai looked up in the direction Emily was looking in and noticed Luke walking in. Lorelai was speechless for a moment as she studied him. He looked damn good in a tux. There was no backwards baseball cap in sight. His hair was a little shorter, like it had recently been cut. Although she wasn't sure considering this was one of the very few times she was actually seeing him without a cap on. He was definitely going to give the other dads here a run for their money. He looked handsome. She had to remind herself that this was her friend Luke who was just simply doing a favor. Her friend Luke that she couldn't possibly develop feelings for because it would complicate things, no matter how great he looked in his tux. She ignored her mother's question as she made her way over to Luke.

"Hey," she said, "You're here."

"I told you I would be here," Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled, "I know. Okay so one quick thing, my mother doesn't know that Christopher couldn't be here. She doesn't know that you're going to be here today."

"You didn't tell her?" Luke asked.

"Believe me, I tried but she didn't answer her phone. I was just going to tell her but you just walked in," Lorelai said as she noticed Emily walking towards them, "Let me handle her."

"What is this man doing here?" Emily asked.

"Mom, you remember Luke, you met him at Rory's birthday party," Lorelai replied.

"I remember. The ice-man. Now what is he doing here? Where is Christopher?" Emily asked.

"Christopher headed back to Boston. He told me yesterday that he couldn't be here for Rory today. I was upset, Luke asked me what was wrong, I told him and he offered to fill in today. I didn't ask him but he did this for Rory," Lorelai explained.

Emily grabbed Lorelai's arm and pulled her away from Luke, "He is not her father Lorelai."

"Oh really Mom? I didn't know that," Lorelai retorted.

"What is everyone going to think? They are going to know that he is not Rory's father," Emily replied.

"They're going to think that her father didn't even care enough to put his daughter ahead of his job. Luke runs his own business but was willing to set aside a few hours to do something for Rory," Lorelai said, "Because he cares."

"I don't have time for this," Emily replied walking away.

Luke walked over to Lorelai after he watched Emily stomp away, "You okay?"

Lorelai turned to face Luke, "I'm fine. Thank you again for doing this."

"No problem," Luke replied. "It's important to Rory and to you."

Lorelai smiled, "Right. So you figure out something to do with Jess?"

"He's supposed to be working in the diner all day. Whether or not he'll actually stay there is the question," Luke replied. "Patty and Babette offered to keep an eye out for him."

"I'm sure they will," Lorelai said. "Oh wait these are for you," Lorelai said pulling a pair of gloves from her clutch.

"Gloves?" Luke asked taking them from her.

Lorelai nodded, "It is part of the look."

"What did I get myself into?" Luke asked.

Lorelai giggled, "Hey, you're the one that offered. Just remember this is all for Rory," she said patting his arm. She smiled up at him, "You know Luke you look really good in a tux."

"Really?" Luke asked surprised by the compliment.

Lorelai nodded, "Just be careful some of these women might be trolling for their second or third husband."

Before Luke could respond, Emily walked back over to them, "Lorelai, have you seen your father?"

"Uh, no," Lorelai responded.

"He promised me he'd be here by now," Emily informed them.

"Wait, you didn't come together?"

"I swear, if he misses this…"

"Well, Mom, did you call him?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes I called him. Of course I called him. I wouldn't go this long without calling him," Emily snapped.

"Isn't that your father?" Luke whispered to Lorelai.

Lorelai looked in the direction Luke was pointing, "Mom, he's here."

"Where?" Emily asked before looking in the direction they were both pointing. She begins walking over to Richard, "Richard, where have you been?"

Lorelai turned away as Emily and Richard started fighting. "Okay, I think I need a refill," she said holding up her empty glass. She turned towards the bar to find no one there. She walked behind the bar to start fixing her own drink. She looked up at Luke, "Do you want anything?"

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Steve won't mind," Lorelai replied simply.

"You're on a first name basis with the bartender?" Luke asked.

"It's the only way to get through these events. Now do you want anything?" Lorelai asked. Luke shook his head. "Are you sure, you might need something."

"I'm fine," Luke replied as Lorelai made her way out from behind the bar and stood next to him. Getting a surge of confidence Luke looked over at Lorelai, "You look beautiful."

Lorelai smiled bashfully, "Flattery will get you everywhere my friend." She couldn't help but feel like a giddy schoolgirl with her first crush as Luke complimented her. Something about the compliment he gave her combined with the way he was now looking at her stirred up some feelings inside of her that started to confuse her. Feelings that she couldn't possibly act on, could she?

The announcer spoke, "All fathers please report to the debutante staging area upstairs. Fathers to the staging area."

"Showtime," Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"I'll see you later," Luke replied as he started to walk away.

"Curtsy pretty," Lorelai yelled after him.

"Hey. I just wanted to see you before you became a proper lady of society," Dean said walking up to Rory.

Rory smiled, "So what do you think?"

"I think you look like a cotton ball," Dean replied.

"Why, thank you Jeeves," Rory said.

"But a really cute cotton ball," he added.

Libby walked over to Rory, "Oh my God, is this your escort?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"You are totally getting married," Libby said before walking away.

"What did she say?" Dean asked.

Rory spotted Luke, "Oh well, hey there's Luke. I have to go," she said walking over to Luke. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey Rory," Luke replied.

"Thank you for doing this," Rory said.

"No problem," Luke replied.

Rory looked up at Luke, "Do me a favor?"

"Anything," Luke said.

Rory smiled, "Just don't let me fall."

"I would never let you fall," Luke replied sincerely.

After trying to mediate a fight between her mother and father and being told by her daughter that her time was coming up next, Lorelai made her way back into the ballroom followed by her mother and daughter; they stood around watching as the announced called out Rory's name.

"Lorelai Gilmore, daughter of Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai smiled as she watched her daughter being led down the stairs not by her father but by the man that had pretty much been a father to her all these years. She watched as Luke kissed Rory's hand, she watched as Rory curtsied, as Luke walked away, and as Dean walked Rory down the aisle. Maybe people were right, she thought, maybe Luke had been right in front of her this whole time and she just never noticed. That thought was quickly interrupted as Emily started to speak.

"That should've been you up there. Nothing's turning out the way it was supposed to," Emily said before walking away.

Lorelai smile's fell from her face when her mother spoke to her. Of course she would bring up the fact that Lorelai never came out to society like Rory had. Of course she would bring up how Lorelai got pregnant at 16 and embarrassed her family to their society friends. She let it go, knowing that her mother would always bring up something like that and the only reason she was bringing it up today was because her parents were fighting.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Dean were back in Stars Hollow walking down the sidewalk. Rory looked up at Luke.

"So did you know that you're considered a hot dad?" Rory asked.

Lorelai laughed when she noticed Luke blush, "Aww you're making him blush Rory."

"I just kind of fibbed and told everyone you were my step-dad. Libby said that it's good that you're my step-dad because I could steal you away from mom," Rory explained.

Luke shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"That Libby's got a good life ahead of her," Lorelai said. "Well, I was very proud of all of you. You made it through the entire ceremony with a completely straight face. Even you Luke."

"Do you guys want anything?" Luke asked. "I could make you guys something."

"I could go for a burger," Lorelai replied.

"Me too," Rory said. "Dean?"

"Honestly, the only thing I can think of is taking off this tux," Dean replied.

"Hey, watch it, you're talking to a lady now," Lorelai said.

"Well, how about if I do it at home?" Dean questioned.

Lorelai smiled, "Better."

Rory looked at Dean, "Thanks again for going with me."

"Tomorrow you start paying. Bye," Dean said walking away.

Lorelai looked up at Luke, "So burgers now?"

"Sure," Luke replied walking into the diner. Lorelai and Rory followed him inside. "I'm just going to change then I can get you some burgers."

Before Luke could walk upstairs, Jess walked down the stairs dressed in flannel and a backwards baseball cap. He walked over to the counter and began wiping it down. Lorelai nudged Luke and pointed in the direction of Jess.

"What do you think you're doing?" Luke asked walking over to Luke.

"Working," Jess replied.

"So you think this is funny, huh?" Luke asked.

"I'm sorry. I thought this was the uniform," Jess replied sarcastically.

"Okay, you know what, that's fine. Have your little joke, you know. It doesn't bother me at all. You just go over there and clean off that table, okay? I'm ignoring you. You do not exist," Luke said turning to walk up the stairs to change.

"Okay," Jess replied walking around the diner.

Luke grumbled, "That's it, you're changing too," he said shoving Jess in the direction of the stairs.

Jess smirked, "Whatever you say Uncle Luke."

"It's Luke, just Luke. Mister Luke. In fact, don't address me at all," Luke called after him as he followed Jess up the stairs.

Rory looked at Lorelai as they sat down at the table, "So what are the chances that we are getting our burgers soon?"

"Well that all depends on if Luke decides to murder Jess for wearing the same outfit. I never knew Luke was so testy about his clothes," Lorelai replied. "So tonight, what's the consensus?"

"The fan dance was humiliating, I'm never doing a curtsy again, and I kind of wish that Dad could have been there but Luke was really great. I really liked having him there," Rory said.

Lorelai smiled, "Me too," she said as she watched Luke walk back down the stairs and into the kitchen. "He looked really good in his tux too."

"Where's that coming from?" Rory asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked. "Just pointing out a simple fact, plus how often do we get to see Luke in something besides flannel and a baseball cap?"

Rory smiled, "Whatever you say."

After a little while, Luke brought over their burgers and fries. He brought them coffee after Lorelai pointed out that they had been sitting there with no coffee since they walked in. As they were eating, Rory turned towards Lorelai.

"I feel kind of bad for Grandma though. She was so into this night and then she ended up being so miserable," Rory said.

"Don't worry. She'll have more fun at the next one," Lorelai replied.

Rory narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, we have you signed up for the next six balls."

"Not funny."

"Hey, you're doing this until you bring home a prize," Lorelai replied.

Rory turned away from Lorelai and concentrated on her burger, "Ignoring you now."

They started chatting again as they ate their burgers. Once they were finished and had their coffees refilled at least twice, Luke came to clear their plates.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head home now," Rory said standing up from the table.

"Okay, I'll be right there, I just want to talk to Luke about something," Lorelai replied.

"About what?" Rory asked curiously.

Lorelai smiled, "I just want to thank him again for doing this."

"Oh okay," Rory replied. "See you at home then."

Once Rory left, Lorelai grabbed her now empty coffee cup and headed across the diner to where Luke was standing.

"Haven't you had enough coffee?" Luke asked.

Lorelai set her cup down, "That's not why I was coming over here. I just wanted to thank you for doing this tonight; you really didn't have to do this."

"You have already thanked me several times tonight, both you and Rory. You don't have to thank me again," Luke replied.

"See that's thing I do have to thank you over and over again. You have no idea how much this means to me and to Rory, to both of us," Lorelai paused. "You stepped in when you really didn't have too."

"It wasn't a big deal," Luke replied humbly.

Lorelai sighed, "It was a big deal Luke. Rory's own father cancelled on her and you swooped in like our own personal superhero."

"Superhero?" Luke questioned.

Lorelai smiled, "I'll make you flannel cape," she paused. "But really Luke, it was a big deal, a huge deal for you to be there. You've just always been there. Thank you."

Lorelai stepped forward and wrapped her arms Luke's neck hugging him tightly. This sudden action surprised Luke considering as friends they never showed any sort of intimacy towards one another. As soon as the hug started it ended. As Lorelai pulled away, she leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek. Instinctively Luke turned his head as she leaned up causing the kiss to land on the corner of his mouth. Lorelai pulled away suddenly and stared at Luke. Her arms dropped to her sides. The look in his eyes startled her. That look, that indescribable look in his eyes. That same look that was there earlier when he told her she looked beautiful. Could that be the same look everyone else seemed to see whenever Luke looked at her? The look that had everyone convinced that Luke had a thing for. That look that, even if it sounded cliché, seemed to make her weak in the knees, the look that made her heart beat faster, the look that made her crave more but also scared her at the same time. That look that seemed to pierce straight through her making her feel absolutely vulnerable.

Her breathing became shaky as Luke's hand reached up and brushed a stray hair out of her face. As he brushed the hair behind her ear, his hand caressed the side of her face. Electric shocks seemed to flow through her body from just the smallest touches from Luke. She caught the small glance he made that trailed from her eyes to her lips then back up to her eyes. She eyes trailed down the same path to his lips. Those soft, full lips. Those lips that looked so damn kissable at this moment. She felt herself leaning up and meeting his lips in the middle. Their lips melded together in a soft kiss. Arms wrapped around one another pulling the other one close. Lips parted, tongues dueled as the kiss heated up.

Lorelai broke the kiss first. Unsure of what to do or say at this moment, she went with the simple, "Hi."

"Hey," Luke replied in a whisper.

Lorelai smiled, she knew it was getting late, she knew she needed to get home to Rory but right now she didn't want to leave the diner. And coffee wasn't the reason this time. Her eyes darted down as her hands ran down his chest feeling the soft worn flannel of his shirt. She looked back up at him.

"I should probably go, Rory's waiting," she gave as her explanation for needing to leave. She stepped away from Luke as she began walking towards the diner door.

Luke knew she had to go home to Rory. Besides Jess was upstairs it wasn't like this was going to progress any further than a kiss. He nodded his head, "See you tomorrow?" he said as more of a question than a statement.

Lorelai turned back to face Luke as she opened the door. She smiled brightly, "See you tomorrow," she confirmed.

* * *

**So a one-shot or maybe beginning of another story? I might just leave this one as a one-shot though.**

**I may also do other one-shots with some episodes that could have benefited from a few small changes to get L/L together. (still not sure though.)**

**As always reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

"What's with you this morning?" Rory asked her mother as they made their way to Luke's for breakfast.

"Nothing's with me, I'm fine," Lorelai replied.

"So you say but you've been acting weird all morning. You took way longer than normal to get ready, asked me if I wanted to go to Luke's then started rambling on about how maybe we should give some of our business to Weston's. You also crashed into the table and sent everything flying off of it," Rory said. "Something's going on. Did you and Luke have a fight or something last night?"

"Luke and I are fine sweets. Just a weird morning, that's all," Lorelai replied. Truthfully, she had not yet told Rory about the kiss. She wanted to tell her when she returned home last night but something stopped her. She wanted to process what the kiss meant before telling Rory. It's not like she wanted to forget the kiss. The amazing kiss she shared with Luke, the kiss that was unlike any other first kisses with anyone else before. She lost herself in the memory of the kiss that she did not hear Rory calling her.

"Mom!" Rory said louder this time. Lorelai looked up to see Rory holding open the diner door, "Are you coming in or not?"

Lorelai shook the thoughts of the kiss from her head, "Oh yeah sure," she said following Rory into the diner.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rory asked as they sat down at an empty table.

"I'm sure," Lorelai answered distractedly. She watched as Luke moved around behind the counter. He had not looked up to see that she was now in the diner.

"It's really busy in here today," Rory said.

Lorelai nodded and turned her focus away from Luke and back to Rory, "Yeah it is." She watched as he talked with one of the customers in the diner. "It's so weird to see him talking like that."

"Like what?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "Just all friendly. He's usually only good for a quick couple of gruff monosyllables, and then he's off."

"He is the master of the monosyllable," Rory replied.

"He never flirts with any of the women, do you notice that?" Lorelai questioned.

"He's flirted with you numerous times," Rory pointed out.

"You think?" Lorelai asked. Luke telling her she looked beautiful ran through her mind as she tried to remember if Luke ever did flirt with her before.

"Everyone knows he flirts with you, you flirt with him too," Rory said. "You can't deny that."

"Sure," Lorelai replied. She sighed, "Okay I get the diner is busy but this is taking forever. I'm going to get Luke."

Lorelai stood up from her chair and walked over to the counter where Luke was serving customers. She started to feel nervous as she approached the counter. Butterflies seemed to flutter through her stomach the closer she got to the counter.

"Hey," she greeted shyly.

Luke looked up at Lorelai, "Hey."

"Told you I would be here today," Lorelai replied.

Luke smiled, "Yeah you did."

Lorelai laughed nervously, "Yeah so um…" she took a quick glance around the diner. She glanced back at Rory who was watching her talk with Luke. Rory made some motion that Lorelai understood was for coffee. Lorelai smiled letting Rory know she understood before turning back to face Luke. She leaned across the counter, "About last night, we kissed," she whispered making sure no one else around her could hear.

"If you want to forget it happened then…" Luke said.

Lorelai interrupted, "No, I don't want to forget it happened. I just…can we talk about it? I mean not right now but later. Maybe I could come by later tonight?"

"Come by after closing?" Luke offered.

Lorelai nodded and smiled, "Sounds good. Good, good," she said pushing herself up from the counter.

Luke chuckled, "Good."

"Good," Lorelai said once again before turning to walk away. Suddenly she turned back around and walked back to the counter, "Oh I almost forgot Rory and I need coffee and muffins."

"You almost forgot coffee?" Luke asked smirking.

Lorelai smiled flirtatiously, "Well I had something else on my mind," she tossed another saucy smile and wink over her shoulder as she walked back to her table.

Rory watched her mother curiously as she walked back to the table. Now both her mom and Luke seemed to be acting strange. They both had goofy grins on their faces. She stayed silent as Luke brought coffee and muffins to their table. Her mother seemed to flirt just a bit more and Luke blushed slightly but quickly covered it up. Sure it wasn't strange for her mother to flirt or for Luke to blush at her words but something seemed different today and she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"So then I said of course I'll go on a date with you Taylor," Lorelai said.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"I knew you were listening to me," Lorelai replied. "I had to say something to get your attention. Whatcha thinking about?"

Rory shook her head, "Nothing really, I guess I just zoned out for a minute there."

Lorelai nodded and continued to sip on her coffee. Her gaze once again landed on Luke. She watched him move around the diner and serve other customers. Every now and then he looked up and sent her a look that set her heart racing.

"What do you think of Luke?" Lorelai asked suddenly.

This question reminded Rory of a similar conversation that they had not too long ago. It also reminded her of just last night when her mom was talking about how good Luke looked in his tux.

Rory shook her head again, "You can't date Luke." The idea of her mother dating Luke freaked out her out. If it didn't work out, she feared she would lose Luke from her life and he was the only father-figure in her life.

Lorelai felt her heart sink. She had hoped Rory might have changed her mind especially after how Luke stepped in last night and proved that he would always be there. However Rory still held on to the statement that she couldn't date Luke.

Lorelai sighed, "I said nothing about dating Luke."

"It's just we would lose Luke if you guys broke up," Rory replied. She felt bad about telling her mother she couldn't date Luke especially with how they were acting this morning but she didn't want to lose Luke of things went wrong.

_Maybe if I would have told her about the kiss things might have gone differently,_ Lorelai thought. But she couldn't tell her about the kiss now.

"I know sweets," Lorelai replied trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Now she wasn't sure how her talk with Luke was going to go. She was hoping to tell him that maybe they could begin something between them. To expand upon the kiss but now that seemed like it wasn't going to happen. No matter how much she wanted it, she still felt like she should put her daughter first. Dating Luke was risky and could potentially hurt not only her but Rory as well.

Lorelai and Rory finished their coffee and muffins in silence. Lorelai was trying to plan ahead for her talk with Luke later that night. She tried desperately to think of something to say, something that would explain why dating might be a bad idea but without hurting him. She just wanted Rory to be comfortable with everything but if Rory wasn't happy with the idea then she didn't want to pursue it. It reminded her of the Max situation, Rory came around eventually so maybe this would be different. On the other hand, Max was just her teacher. Luke was one of the most important people in her life. This wasn't really at all the same situation.

Rory thought about the idea of her mother dating Luke. Luke was the father figure in her life. He was the one that was always there for her, from her caterpillar's funeral when she was little to the time she had chicken pox and only ate mashed potatoes for a week. He was there for her. The idea of her mom and Luke getting together did make her happy and she was positive her mom would be happy. The whole town would be thrilled of the two finally coming together since everyone thought Luke had a thing for her mother but still the idea frightened her. She couldn't lose the only father figure in her life. She couldn't lose Luke.

"Are we finished here?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, "I'm finished."

"I need to run over to the Inn for a minute," Lorelai said. "See you at home later?"

"Alright, I'm probably just going to hang out with Lane," Rory replied.

"Have fun babe," Lorelai said getting up from the table and walking towards the door. She gave Luke a small wave before exiting the diner.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the kitchen area of the Inn and immediately took a seat on an available stool. She needed to talk to Sookie. She needed to tell someone about the kiss. She rested her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands. She sighed loudly trying to get Sookie's attention.

Sookie turned around from the sauce she was stirring, "Oh hey Lorelai."

"Hey Sookie," Lorelai replied.

"How was Rory's Debutante thing last night?" Sookie asked.

"It went pretty well. Christopher canceled on us but I managed to get Luke to fill in. He was really great, he wore a tux and everything. He was there to present Rory. Rory had a good time despite Christopher canceling on us," Lorelai replied. "Something happened though when we got home."

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

"I kissed Luke," Lorelai whispered bracing herself for Sookie's excitement.

Sookie turned around abruptly, flinging sauce from her wooden spoon in the process, "You what?"

"I kissed Luke," Lorelai said just a little bit louder.

As expected Sookie started squealing; she threw the wooden spoon in her hand as she hugged Lorelai tightly, "You kissed Luke! You kissed Luke!"

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at her friends' excitement, "Yeah I kissed Luke."

Sookie let go of Lorelai, "So you two are together now, right? It's about time."

"Actually…." Lorelai sighed. Her conversation with Rory rushing back to her mind, "I don't think it's going to work out."

"Why? Was it a bad kiss?" Sookie gasped, "Is Luke a bad kisser? You wouldn't think that looking at him," she started rambling on about why she didn't think Luke would be a bad kisser.

"He's not a bad kisser. It was an amazing kiss," Lorelai said dreamily lost in the thought of kissing Luke. "Probably one of the best kisses I've shared with anyone before."

Sookie looked confused, "Then what's the problem?"

"Rory doesn't want me to date Luke," Lorelai replied quickly. "She fears that if we do date and then break-up that we would lose Luke."

"Does she know about the kiss?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "I didn't tell her, not yet anyways."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Probably not. I asked her this morning what she thought about Luke and she told me that I couldn't date him. I couldn't bring myself to mention that we kissed after that. I can't help but think that maybe if I told her about the kiss first, she might be a little more open to me dating Luke."

"So you want to date Luke?"

"I think so. I mean Luke has just always been my friend. The one guy that was always there for me. I thought people were crazy when they said he had a thing for me because we were just friends. But last night I saw that look; that look that everyone else sees. I've never seen that look in anyone's eyes before, not when they were looking at me anyways. That look was just…" Lorelai said.

"Love?" Sookie guessed.

"I don't know it was something. That look drove me crazy," Lorelai replied blushing. "I can't explain it."

Sookie grinned, "You like Luke," she said. "Luke and Lorelai sitting in a tree k-i-ss-i-n-g," she sang while dancing.

Lorelai giggled, "Sookie stop. We did kiss but I don't know if it's going to happen again. I just want Rory to accept this. And tonight I have to talk to Luke about all of this."

"Just explain to him about Rory, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yeah, maybe."

"So," Sookie squealed, "Tell me about the kiss."

Lorelai blushed again as explained all the details of the kiss to Sookie. Sookie listened eagerly, squealing loudly at certain parts of the story disturbing her kitchen staff.

* * *

Later that night around closing time, Lorelai made her way into the diner. She made up an excuse to Rory about a small emergency at the Inn so she wouldn't question why she was going to the diner considering they had just eaten dinner together. The bells jingled above the door announcing her arrival. She made her way over to the counter and sat down next to the only other customer in the diner, Kirk.

"Can I get you anything?" Luke asked as he approached Lorelai, "A burger or fries, something?"

"Hey you told me that the grill was off," Kirk complained as he stared at his plate of cookies.

"Well I can make Lorelai something if she wants it," Luke replied.

"Why does she get special treatment, I've known you longer," Kirk pointed out.

Lorelai laughed as she watched Luke struggle to come up with something to say. "It's fine Luke, I don't want anything."

"You sure?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked at the end of the counter where a cherry pie was displayed, "Actually a cup of coffee and a piece of pie sounds great."

Luke nodded and went to fill Lorelai's order. He set the coffee in front of her before leaving again to cut a piece of pie. The diner was quiet as Kirk finished his cookies and Lorelai ate her pie. Once Kirk was finished he paid Luke and left. Lorelai pushed her empty plate away and looked up at Luke.

"Hey," she whispered softly.

"Hey," Luke replied.

"So talk now?" Lorelai asked.

"Just give me a minute, let me put these away," Luke said referring to the dishes in his hand. Lorelai watched as Luke disappeared into the kitchen the dirty dishes. A few seconds later, he appeared back in the diner.

"We kissed," Lorelai blurted out.

Luke smiled, "I remember."

"It wasn't planned," Lorelai said, "Wasn't like I was trying to thank you by kissing you."

"I didn't think that."

Lorelai smiled, "It just kind of happened."

"Like I said earlier if you want to forget it happened…"

"And like I said earlier, I don't want to forget it happened. It was a great kiss."

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"If one of us had been a frog, it would have had some seriously impressive consequences," Lorelai replied grinning.

Luke chuckled at her choice of words, "Okay."

Lorelai noticed he had the same look in his eyes as the night before. The look that was melting away any resolve she had to stop whatever this was blossoming between them, for the sake of Rory. She looked away for just a second hoping the look would disappear. She looked back at Luke and the look was still there. Those damn butterflies from earlier were fluttering around in her stomach.

"Would you please stop looking at me like that?" she pleaded.

"What?" Luke asked confused, "Looking at you like what?"

"Like that, like that," Lorelai said loudly. She was slowly becoming frustrated. She got up from her seat and paced around the diner, "Just like that," she said pointing in his direction.

"I'm confused, looking at you like what?" Luke asked as he tried to slow her pacing.

Lorelai stepped away from him, "Like I'm about to give you a lap dance," she said remembering her mother's words at Rory's birthday party.

"What?" Luke questioned. Lorelai almost laughed at the confused and embarrassed look on his face.

"Or like I'm a porterhouse steak," Lorelai added in.

"Okay, I'm lost here," Luke said.

Lorelai sighed, "It's something my mom said before. At Rory's birthday party when you came in with the ice, that's how she thought you looked at me. She thought that you liked me," she confessed as she slowed down her pacing.

"Oh," Luke replied softly.

"Oh?" Lorelai questioned harshly, "That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Was my mother right? Do you like me?" Lorelai asked quietly.

Luke sighed, "Damn it, wasn't it obvious last night?"

"I just…I…" Lorelai stammered. She was completely flustered, not many situations could make her speechless. She went to say something but was cut off by Luke's lips on hers. She hesitated for just a moment before melting into the kiss.

For a moment, she forgot why she came. She forgot all about Rory's concerns with her dating Luke. She forgot about her own concerns about dating Luke. All she was focused on was the kiss; his lips mingling softly with hers. Him wrapping his arms around her as the kiss deepened. His tongue caressing hers causing her to moan involuntarily. His hands now rubbing across her back sending little electric shocks throughout her body. A switch flipped on in her brain causing her to remember that they were in the diner and also the reason she came to the diner in the first place. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

Lorelai steadied her breathing, "Damn, that's not making things any easier," she said ducking her head to avoid his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Lorelai interrupted, "No Luke it is fine, don't apologize for that ever," she said smiling slightly. "Now if you were a terrible kisser than you might need to apologize but you are no terrible kisser."

Luke smiled smugly before noticing that Lorelai was still avoiding looking at him. He noticed she was putting a lot of distance in between them. As he stepped forward, she would take a step back.

"What's going on Lorelai?"

Lorelai looked up at Luke with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "This is hard."

"What's wrong?" Luke asked reaching out to comfort her.

Lorelai held out a hand to stop him, "Can you just stay over there? You touching me just makes this harder than it already is."

"Would you please explain to me what you're talking about?"

"This," she said gesturing between them, her voice broke, "I can't do this."

Luke stared at her in disbelief, "What?"

"I'm sorry Luke, I can't do this. I can't kiss you like that, I can't stand you looking at me like that, I just can't do this."

"Is that what you came here to tell me?" Luke asked angrily.

Lorelai flinched at the tone of his voice, "I'm sorry Luke. I don't regret the kisses because…God they were amazing kisses but this just won't work out."

"We can work this out," Luke replied softening his tone.

"No we can't," Lorelai replied.

"Why not?"

"I can't say," Lorelai said. She didn't want to put all the blame on Rory. "I just don't think it will work out," she lied. Well half-lied, she knew she wasn't too great with relationships and she shared the same concerns with Rory.

"We can try."

Lorelai shook her head, "No we can't. We try, we fail, I lose you. I can't lose you Luke."

"You're not going to lose me," Luke replied.

"You can't promise me that. You can't say that at this point."

"Yes I can," Luke said. "If we were to do this, I'm in. I'm all in." He noticed Lorelai's hesitance. "Can I show you something?"

"Something dirty?" Lorelai teased. "Just because I let you kiss me doesn't mean you should feel the need to start stripping."

Luke rolled his eyes, he reached out to his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "I wanted to show you this," he said pulling a worn piece of paper out of his wallet.

Lorelai scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, "What's that?"

"Do you remember your first trip to the diner?" Luke asked. "The first time we met?"

"Um my memory's a little fuzzy," Lorelai replied. "I remember some details like I tasted the most amazing cup of coffee."

"I remember your first trip to the diner," Luke admitted. "You gave me this after following me around the diner and harassing me for a cup of coffee," he said holding out the piece of worn paper.

Lorelai grabbed it from him and smiled as the realization washed over her face, "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away," she quoted. "The horoscope," she whispered, "You kept the horoscope."

"Well I was told by that annoying woman to put it in my wallet, carry it around, and that one day it would bring me good luck," Luke replied with a smile.

"Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee," Lorelai said. She smiled over at Luke, "You kept this in your wallet the whole time? You kept a horoscope from a crazy woman?"

Luke nodded.

"I can't believe you kept this," Lorelai replied. She set the horoscope down on the table, "You're so not playing fair right now."

Luke returned the horoscope to his wallet. "What are you talking about?"

"You revealed that you've been pining for me," Lorelai said seriously.

"I have not been pining," Luke replied.

"Oh you have. You tell me that, promise me that I won't lose you, you're still looking at me like that and I'm trying to resist it all but my resistance is wearing thin fast. Luke we just can't date, I'm sorry," Lorelai said.

"You're not even willing to try?" Luke asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Luke, I can't," Lorelai repeated thinking how much she wanted to try, how much she wanted to date him but needed to hopefully change Rory's mind on the situation first. "It's getting late, I should go."

Luke nodded in response but didn't say anything.

Lorelai turned around to face him, "I really am sorry about this Luke. Trust me, I do want this but there's something else going on that I need to see if I can fix first."

"Fine," Luke replied.

"I probably won't be by the diner for a few days," Lorelai replied. "I think it will be for the best." With that, she turned and left the diner.

Luke watched her leave unable to say anything. After they kissed the night before and then again in the diner, he was going to ask her on a date but then her responses changed his mind. She didn't want to date, at least not right now. She had something else going on. Maybe she was seeing someone else, he thought. He never really knew when she started seeing people until he heard about it around town or saw them together. After watching her leave the diner and walk away, Luke moved around the diner going through his closing ritual.

Unbeknownst to the, Jess had overheard most of their conversation. He was going to leave the diner when he saw them kissing. He decided not to interrupt knowing his uncle really loved this woman. He heard Lorelai talk about how they couldn't date before he headed back up the stairs to the apartment.

* * *

**So probably not what you were expecting but as gilmoreintraining said they were curious to see Rory's reaction since Rory did tell Lorelai before she couldn't date Luke. I decided to go with that for this story. Don't worry though; Rory is going to come around. She will find out about the kiss from a certain someone.**

**Next chapter, I will start following the Season 2 storyline but with twists and turns to get Luke and Lorelai together as they should be.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel I have a tendency to update late at night or very early in the morning. That's because I don't sleep much. I fall asleep around 2 in the morning on a good night. Also one more thing, I hate the springtime. No, I loathe the springtime. Springtime for me equals suffering from allergies, so I hate spring.**

* * *

"Thanks again for the ride Michel," Lorelai said over her shoulder as Michel followed her into the Inn.

"Just remember…" Michel started to remind her.

Lorelai interrupted, "I know, I know Michel, low-fat American cheese. You will get your low-fat American cheese." She rolled her eyes. Michel had talked about the fact that she agreed to buy him cheese for the majority of the ride. His constant yammering on did nothing to help the dull ache in her head.

"You are forgetful," Michel said, "I'm just trying to make sure you remember."

"You'll get your damn cheese," Lorelai snapped. She turned abruptly on her heel leaving an offended Michel standing at the front desk and headed towards the kitchen. She needed coffee. Coffee and girl talk.

"Good morning!" Sookie greeted cheerfully as Lorelai entered the kitchen. She grabbed a pan out the oven and set it on the counter as Lorelai passed by.

"Ugh," Lorelai grunted as she passed by making a beeline for the coffee pot.

"Bad morning?" Sookie questioned as she watched Lorelai pour a steaming cup of coffee.

Lorelai nodded silently as she poured the coffee. She leaned back against the counter and sipped at her coffee. She set the cup down on the counter and sniffed the air, "Something smells great. What is that?"

Sookie was set to talk about Lorelai's bad morning but forgot all about it when Lorelai started asking her about the food, "It's just some tarts, I made. We had a bunch of raspberries that needed to be used so I decided to make some tarts. Serve with coffee and they make a great breakfast."

Lorelai sniffed the air again, "Well it smells great."

Sookie began fixing Lorelai a plate. Once finished, she sat the plate down in front of Lorelai.

Lorelai took a small bite and moaned as she chewed, "Sookie this is amazing."

"Really?" Sookie asked eagerly.

"Seriously Sookie, I would marry this raspberry tart if I could," Lorelai replied as she finished off her plate. The plate was licked clean.

"Judging by that reaction, I don't think the marriage would be a long one," Sookie replied.

Lorelai laughed, "We wouldn't make it to the honeymoon."

Sookie laughed heartily. Once she quieted down, she went to ask the question she had been dying to ask since Lorelai walked in, "So how did things go with Luke last night?"

The smile disappeared from Lorelai's face as she groaned. Her head fell down onto the counter thinking just how her conversation with Luke went last night. "Well I told him that we couldn't do it, that we couldn't date."

"How did Luke take it?" Sookie asked.

"How do you think he took it? He looked so hurt when I said no," Lorelai replied. "He kept telling me that we could work this out, that we could try but I told him that I couldn't, that I wasn't willing."

"You told him that Rory was the reason right? That she didn't like the idea of you dating him," Sookie asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "That didn't come up. I know that I should have told him or at least mentioned that Rory didn't like the idea or that she was scared of us dating but I felt by bringing that up, I was blaming Rory. I know that sounds stupid but I just told him that I couldn't lose him but if we dated then I risked losing him."

"Luke has always been there for you and for Rory. He loves Rory probably more than anyone in this town does, he would have understood if she had concerns about the two of you dating. Personally I think that even if you two did date and ended up breaking up that you couldn't stay away from each other from long, Luke will always be there for you no matter the circumstances."

Lorelai nodded, "I know. That's basically what Luke told me. If said that if we were to date, that he was in, all in. That I wouldn't lose him. He promised me that," she laughed sadly, "he even showed me the horoscope."

Sookie scrunched up her eyebrows, "Horoscope? Is that code for something dirty?"

"How could horoscope be something dirty?" Lorelai asked. Sookie shrugged her shoulders in response. Lorelai laughed again, this time cheerfully, "No, nothing dirty. It was an actual horoscope that I gave to him years ago, on my very first trip to the diner."

"Aww that's romantic," Sookie cooed. "Wait, what? Why would you give him a horoscope?"

"Well apparently I was following him around the diner, harassing him for coffee," Lorelai said.

Sookie interrupted, "Like always."

"True. Anyways, Luke told me this story and I started to remember few details about the first time we met. After harassing him for coffee, he told me that I was being annoying and to sit down and shut up."

"And he's been doing that every day since," Sookie chimed in.

Lorelai smiled, "Exactly. I asked him for his birthday. Eventually he gave in and told me. I gave him his horoscope with a personalized message on it that said 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' I told him to keep it in his wallet and that one day it would bring him good luck."

"He kept it in his wallet this whole time," Sookie sighed. "Man, he has been pining for you."

"That's what I said," Lorelai replied. "Which is one of the reasons that I couldn't go to sleep when I got home last night, I mean he sat there and revealed that he has been pining for me, although he refused to actually admit it, and I was the one that just said no. I rejected him. I felt terrible; he looked so distraught and almost vulnerable."

"Poor Luke…"

"I know, it's the first time that it occurred to me I could hurt Luke. I mean I know we fought before and we yell and get made at one another but we never hurt one another. Then that led me to think what if I do hurt Luke? I don't have the best track record with relationships, I ran away from my wedding to Max just a few days before."

"That was different honey," Sookie replied.

"But what if it's not? What if I date Luke then just run away from it like that?"

"Luke wouldn't let you do that. Luke wouldn't let you go without a fight," Sookie placed a comforting hand on Lorelai's shoulders, "Besides Luke is different. I think that you have always had feelings for Luke. I mean the way you questioned things when you found out about Rachel led me to believe that. I think you have always had feelings for him but you were just too afraid to admit it because he is your friend."

Lorelai sighed, "Maybe. I mean even if I didn't have feelings for him after that kiss last night, I have no doubt in my mind that feelings are definitely apparent. God, he's an amazing kisser."

"You kissed again?" Sookie asked. "Was this before or after you told him you couldn't date?"

"Before," Lorelai replied, "I'm not that heartless Sookie."

"Well I thought maybe it was like a goodbye, see you later, until next time type of kiss," Sookie replied. "You know something to hold you over until you're ready to actually date."

"That would have been a good idea but my resistance level was already low after the first kiss last night that anymore and we might have broken several health codes in the diner," Lorelai replied matter-of-factly.

"Ooh the diner counter, Miss Patty would certainly approve of that news," Sookie pointed out.

Lorelai smiled grimly, "Yeah, she would." She knew she started this discussion but she wasn't up to discussing where she and Luke might possibly have sex when they weren't even dating, well at least not yet.

"I mean if his kisses are as toe-curling as you say just imagine how he is in the bedroom," Sookie replied.

"Oh I've imagined it," Lorelai said under her breath. That was part of the reason that she could not sleep last night. Every time she closed her eyes, Luke was there kissing her, worshipping every part of her body until she couldn't stand it anymore.

Lorelai shook her head clearing her thoughts, "Okay no more discussing Luke and the bedroom," she said, "or diner counter," she threw in at the last minute.

"Okay," Sookie replied. "You should really talk to Rory though. I'm sure if you explained to her that you were serious about dating Luke that she would approve. She would want you to be happy and if she knew that dating Luke would make you happy then I'm sure she would give her consent."

"I'll talk to her," Lorelai promised, "I just need to sort out my own concerns first."

* * *

Lorelai had managed to avoid the diner for the past week. Between Rory's new development as a loner at school, as the counselor put it, and her lack of involvement as a parent at Chilton, she had plenty of excuses for not coming to the diner. However, she was tired of avoiding the diner because of what happened and Rory was beginning to get suspicious of why Lorelai had not been to the diner, which is why she and Rory were headed to the diner now before work and school respectively.

Lorelai took a deep breath before heading into the diner, this was the first time she had seen Luke since she told him that they couldn't date. She entered the diner behind Rory trying to keep a low profile. Crashing into a table ruined that plan.

"Jeez Lorelai," Luke said rushing to her side as she straightened herself back up. His hand rested on her lower back once again sending small electric shocks through her.

Lorelai jerked away from his touch, "I'm fine," she insisted smiling. Beside her Rory was trying not to laugh. Lorelai pointed a finger at her, "Don't you dare."

This sent Rory into a laughing fit. Lorelai just shook her head and headed towards the counter. Rory quieted herself down and followed her mother to the counter. She moved to the end of the counter where Jess was standing.

As Lorelai stood at the counter, she avoided Luke's gaze. He moved to stand in front of her, "Coffee?" he asked gruffly.

"Hmm?" Lorelai asked. She then noticed the coffee pot in his hand. "Oh yeah coffee sounds good," she replied nervously.

Luke produced a mug of coffee from under the counter and set it in front of Lorelai. As he was pouring the coffee, Lorelai stopped him.

"Actually can I get that to-go?" Lorelai asked.

"To-go?" Luke questioned.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, I mean it's not that I don't want to be here but I just running late for work don't have time for chit-chat this morning."

Rory watched from the end of the counter as her mother rambled on about why she needed a to-go cup as Luke filled a to-go cup with coffee. Her mother seemed almost flustered in the presence of Luke while Luke seemed grumpier than usual when he talked to Lorelai. Rory waved back at her mother as she watched her hurriedly exit the diner.

"Coffee?" Jess asked breaking Rory out of her thoughts.

"Just a muffin, I have to get to school," Rory replied. She looked over at Luke who was slamming plates around while Jess went to get her muffin.

"Here," Jess said setting the muffin in front of her.

"Thanks," Rory replied still watching Luke, "What's wrong with Luke?"

"Probably has to do with the fact that your mom rejected him," Jess replied thinking it should be obvious. Rory should know since she and Lorelai told each other everything.

"What? When?" Rory screeched out loudly causing the few patrons in the diner to stare at her. Rory looked up to find Luke watching her.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine," Rory said hurriedly.

"You didn't know?" Jess whispered.

Rory shook her head, "No, I didn't know. Tell me what happened," she demanded. "Tell me Jess!"

Jess looked up and noticed customers still watching them, "Not here," he replied. He sat down the order pad in his hand and walked out from behind the counter, "Off to school," he informed Luke.

Rory quickly followed behind Jess as he exited the diner. She pulled his arm so he would start walking in the direction of the bus stop. On the way to the bus stop, she tried to get him to talk but he wasn't saying anything. When they reached the bench at the bus stop, Rory sat down pulling Jess down next to her.

"What happened with my mom and Luke?" Rory asked now in a calmer manner. "Did he ask her out or something?" she asked keeping her voice low to avoid gossips in Stars Hollow. When Jess was silent she punched his arm, "Tell me."

Jess smirked and rubbed at his arm, "Calm down Rory."

"Just tell me what happened between them and hurry, my bus is coming soon," Rory replied.

"Your mom didn't tell you?" Jess asked.

"Tell me what?" Rory replied.

"I thought you told each other everything," Jess said.

Rory sighed, "Well obviously not this, what happened?"

"The other night I saw them in the diner kissing," Jess replied.

Rory gasped, "What? Are you sure?"

"Well it was pretty obvious what they were doing."

"You're absolutely sure it was my mom and Luke?"

"I'm sure."

"But you said she rejected him, why would they kiss if she rejected him?" Rory asked confused.

"They kissed before then Lorelai said they couldn't date," Jess replied. "That's all I know, I went back upstairs."

Rory sat absorbing the information for a minute, "But why would she tell me him no?" Jess shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone has always said that Luke had a thing for her, even Grandma. Why would she say no?"

Rory and Jess sat silently as Rory thought about what Jess just told her. She knew her mom wouldn't just turn Luke down like that. Luke meant too much to them both for her to just say no without at least giving it a chance. She thought back over the past few days and her thoughts drifted to the day after her ball when Lorelai asked her what she thought of Luke; the day that she told her mother that she couldn't date Luke.

Rory slapped Jess' arm as she realized exactly why her mother turned Luke down, "This is all my fault."

Jess rubbed at the spot on his arm where Rory slapped him, "You really have to stop hitting me."

"Sorry," Rory apologized sheepishly. "The other day Mom asked me what I thought of Luke and I told her that she couldn't date Luke. She asked me that once before and I told her the same thing. I thought she was just making conversation I didn't know she was actually considering dating him. That's why she's been in such a bad mood all week! I thought it was because of the Chilton thing."

"Why did you say she couldn't date him? You know he has a thing for her," Jess replied, "It's not exactly a secret."

"Because if they broke up then Luke wouldn't be in our lives anymore," Rory explained. "I would lose Luke."

"I don't think that's possible," Jess replied.

"Maybe," Rory sighed. She looked up at the bus stopped in front of her, "Well that's my bus, I should go."

"See you later Rory," Jess said with a wave as Rory climbed onto the bus.

* * *

Lorelai trudged through the front door and plopped herself down on the couch. She threw one arm across her forehead as she lay back on the couch. Ever since her talk with Luke, she had only been by the diner twice. One time was for a quick cup of coffee to-go while the next time she actually stuck by for lunch. The visit was awkward filled with long pauses. Lorelai knew she needed to talk to Rory about the whole situation and that it wasn't fair to keep Luke up in the air about the whole situation but she wanted to work on her own insecurities about their possible relationship first.

Spending time away from the diner gave her plenty of time to think. And all she thought of was Luke and how much she truly wanted to be with him. Sure she was terrified that dating him could lead to them breaking up and then losing Luke. He was her best friend, the only guy that had ever stuck by her side, the only one that cared about Rory more than he cared about himself. He was the only guy that she trusted around Rory when Rory was younger because she knew Luke didn't see Rory as some sort of bargaining chip to a relationship with her. Her mind was made up. Well her mind had been made up after the kiss they shared, she wanted to date Luke. Now she just wanted to somehow make Rory see how much she wanted this.

Lorelai sat up on the couch, decision made, and called for her daughter, "Rory, come here mommy needs to talk to you."

"What's going on?" Rory asked her as she walked into the living room and took a seat beside her mother.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I want to talk to you about Luke."

Rory smirked. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, "Is this about you kissing Luke?"

"What?" Lorelai stammered, "H-h-h-how? How do you know that?"

"Jess," Rory answered simply, "He saw you two."

"Wait, how did Jess find out?" Lorelai asked.

"Well you two did decide to kiss in the diner, I mean it's not the most private place in the world especially considering that Luke and Jess live just upstairs."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, "Well…you're right about that. When did you find out?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders, "About a week ago."

"You've known all this time and you didn't tell me?" Lorelai asked in shock.

"You kissed Luke and you didn't tell me?" Rory retorted.

Lorelai smiled, "Good point."

"Jess also heard you say that you couldn't date Luke. Did you say that because of what I said?" Rory asked.

"Jeez was he spying on us?" Lorelai asked, "It had to do a little with that you said but I also realized that dating Luke could mean losing Luke and I was scared. Then I realized that Luke has always been there for us and that he cares for you so much."

"He cares for you too," Rory interjected.

Lorelai grinned, "I know, that's why it killed me to tell him no. But I did it for you because if you weren't ready for me to date him then I wasn't going too, no matter how much I wanted too. You come first babe."

Rory sighed, "I know. I shouldn't have said that you couldn't date him."

"It's fine Rory, that's what I wanted to talk to you about anyways," Lorelai replied, "I know you said no last time but…"

Rory interrupted, "Date Luke."

"What?"

Rory smiled, "You heard me, date Luke. I thought about this since Jess told me. When he first told me, I felt terrible because I knew I was the reason that you said no. But I thought about it and I think it would be great. I mean everyone else in town would be happy that you two finally realized what was right in front of you," she teased.

"Why the change of heart?" Lorelai asked.

"I know that you really want this and anyone can see that Luke really wants this, so if that's what you both want then I'm happy. I love Luke, he's great. If you're still looking for my blessing then you have it," Rory replied.

Lorelai smiled, "Are you sure? This won't be weird?"

"Mom you dated my teacher," Rory pointed out.

Lorelai laughed, "Another good point. So now I can date Luke."

Rory nodded, "Yeah. When are you going to talk to him?"

"Tomorrow?" Lorelai offered, "That gives me tonight to think about what I should say."

"As of tomorrow, you may be officially dating Luke," Rory replied.

Lorelai couldn't help but break out into a wide grin, "Yeah, tomorrow," she paused, "Thanks for coming around to this; I'm really glad you did."

"Me too," Rory said. She hugged her mom, "I'm going to bed, goodnight. I'll leave you alone to think about what you're going to say to Luke, make it something good."

"I'll try," Lorelai yelled at Rory's retreating figure.

* * *

The next morning before heading over to the Inn to set up for the fashion show, Lorelai headed over to the diner to talk with Luke. As she walked in, she noticed not many people were in the diner. She headed towards the counter and waited for Luke to notice her.

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

"Actually can I talk to you first?" Lorelai asked, "Alone?" she added.

"Yeah," Luke asked as he walked towards the curtain. He pushed the curtain aside as Lorelai walked behind it. "Is everything okay?" he asked as he pulled the curtain shut once again.

Lorelai stepped forward. Placing her hands on either side of his head, she pulled his head down to hers meeting his lips in a tender kiss. The kiss was short and sweet lasting only a few seconds before Lorelai pulled away. Her arms dropped to her side as she backed up putting a little space in between them.

"Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled, "Still think you might want to date me?"

"You're the one that said no," Luke reminded her.

Lorelai nodded, "I know Luke but what I'm trying to say is that if you still want too then I want too. I know it wasn't fair to you that I said no and gave no real explanation but I'm ready now. I'm ready to date you."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, "Because I don't want to do this if you're not sure. I want you to be really ready for this. I don't want you to decide to do this and then decide to back out."

"I understand but I really am ready," Lorelai replied, "I thought about this a lot, about us and I really, really want this," she ran a hand along the worn flannel on his arm, "I want you," she said looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Luke grinned and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Lorelai pulled away, "I'm assuming this means you're going take me on a date?"

"You'd be right," Luke replied.

Lorelai flashed him a bright smile, "Great. Um I'm kind of busy tonight and tomorrow, but we'll figure this out."

"Next weekend?" Luke asked.

"Hmm or sometime during the week if Mom decides to let me out of the house on a school night," Lorelai teased.

"We'll figure this out," Luke repeated.

* * *

Later that afternoon at the Inn after the fashion show, Lorelai walked up to Luke.

"Hey, good party," Luke said as Lorelai approached.

"Yeah, not bad," Lorelai replied.

"Yeah, I like the new look. It was very high-class substitute teacher."

Lorelai raised up her eyebrows, "Oh really? Is that what you like? Should I wear that on our first date?"

Luke shook his head, "I like your other outfits better."

"Duly noted," Lorelai said. "Funny thing about today is that I almost already had competition for you."

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"That mom Ava that works with me on the Booster Club was asking about you, but I told her that you were seeing someone," Lorelai replied.

"Hmm," Luke replied.

"Or that technically you will be seeing someone soon," Lorelai added in. "Am I going to have to compete with her over you?"

"No competition," Luke assured her.

Lorelai smiled, "Good that's what I like to hear."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! As always reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks for leaving reviews on the last chapter. I really do love them. They help encourage/inspire me to write these chapters.**

**So as you can see, we are following Season 2 story-line. Although with changes for Luke/Lorelai but of course that's obvious.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Lorelai went to Luke, kissed him, and told them that she was ready to date. Two weeks in which they made plans once but the plans ended up falling through. The past two weeks had been filled with excitement though. She and Luke talked business about the possibility of her and Sookie opening their own Inn, which is the first time he asked her out on a date. However that date had been cancelled due to Mia showing up unexpectedly and Lorelai wanting to spend time with her. Mia picked up on the fact that there was something more to Luke and Lorelai this time around. Lorelai had confided in her that she and Luke were dating, well were planning to go on a date as soon as they had time.

Lorelai also confided in Mia that they were plans to open their own Inn if they could ever get the property they wanted from Fran; which led to Mia talking about plans to sell the Inn since she did get offers on it all the time. And if Lorelai was set to open her own Inn, Mia was free to sell her Inn if she wanted too. Lorelai's talk with Mia about selling the Inn led to a fight with Sookie. And they never fought. Which she was in the middle of explaining to Luke right now after he finished waterproofing her chuppah.

"I just flat out panicked about the enormity of what we were getting into and it clobbered me, and I clobbered Sookie, and was such a jerk. Hey, if I cry, will it freak you out?" Lorelai asked looking up at Luke.

"Totally," Luke replied.

"What if I whimper?

"How about you suck it up?"

"Hey, if we're going to do this whole dating thing and you plan to be stuck with me then you are going to see tears at some point," Lorelai said. "But I do promise to hold off on the tears until we actually start dating. Meaning we actually go on a date. When is that going to be by the way? Doesn't the guy usually ask the girl?"

"Are you free tonight?" Luke asked.

Lorelai placed a finger on her chin and began to think, "Hmm tonight? Well if the guy that's waterproofing my chuppah ever leaves then yes I will be free."

"Pick you up at 7?"

"7:15," Lorelai countered, "It takes time to get this ready. This doesn't just happen when I wake up as you might want to believe."

"7:15 it is," Luke said.

"Okay now back to our previous conversation," Lorelai said.

"I thought you wanted me to leave so you could get ready," Luke replied.

Lorelai scoffed, "We have a few hours before then. It doesn't take hours to get ready."

"Continue then."

Lorelai sighed, "I mean I'm good at doing what I have to do. When I had to get a job, I got it. When I had to find a house for us and a life for us, I got it. When I had to get Rory into Chilton, I did it. But I don't have to leave the Independence Inn. I don't have to go into business for myself, I don't have to walk out on that limb and risk everything I've worked for."

"Then do it," Luke replied.

"What?"

"Just stay where you are."

"What is this, reverse psychology?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shook his head as he worked on the goat that had fallen off the chuppah, "No, just stay at the inn. You're happy there."

"Oh, so you think I can't hack it."

"Of course you can hack it."

"Great, lip service, that's what I need," Lorelai replied.

"Hey, if I start to cry, will it freak you out?" Luke asked.

Lorelai groaned, "Ugh. I couldn't stay where I am if I wanted. Mia is selling the inn. And that hit me hard too, maybe harder than the other thing. I'm gonna be without a home."

Luke lifted his head up, "What do you mean? This is your home."

"No, I mean a home home. A memory home. The inn is where Rory took her first step. It's where I took my first step. It's more of a home to me more than my parents' house ever was," Lorelai said lost in the memories for just a moment.

"You're just scared. Just like everybody else when they're taking on something big," Luke explained.

"Well, then what does everybody else do to get through this feeling?" Lorelai asked.

"They run in the back, throw up, pass out and then smack their head on the floor."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

Luke chuckled slightly, "That's what I did on the first morning I opened the diner. Look, there is no button to push to get you through this. You just gotta jump in and be scared and stick with it until it gets fun."

"How long until the diner got fun?"

"About a year."

"Wow. And there's no button?" Lorelai questioned.

"Nope."

Lorelai thought for a moment, "How about a lever, can I pull a lever?"

"Nope."

"Turn a knob?"

"Nope."

Lorelai sighed, "You just jump?"

Luke nodded, "You just jump."

"I wanna do it," Lorelai stated.

"You should do it. Check it out," Luke said holding up the wooden goat.

Lorelai smiled, "Gilbert. You're not worse for the wear."

"I'll go reattach him. How'd this happen anyway?" Luke asked.

"Oh, something must've smacked into him with a hedger," Lorelai replied.

"Uh huh, well, no one'll ever know," Luke said. "Tonight 7?"

"7:15, remember?" Lorelai asked. "I'll tell myself to be ready by 7 but I'm always a few minutes late so by 7:15 I should actually be ready. That way you don't have to wait on me."

"Well we have been waiting these past weeks to actually go on a date and then I waited before then for you to make up your mind," Luke said.

Lorelai laughed, "True, so you're already waiting on me." She walked Luke to the front door, "See you tonight."

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai was upstairs in her bedroom getting ready. She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on her heels on before walking across the room to her dresser. She spritzed perfume on herself and slid in her earrings. She turned around and looked at the clock that sat on her nightstand, the glowing red numbers alerting her that she was actually ready for her date early this time. She tried to think of something else to do to past the time until Luke would pick her up; she was the one that told him to be late anyways. But there was nothing else she could do. Her hair was styled in loose curls, her outfit carefully chosen. For tonight she had chosen a pair of jeans and paired it with a pink blouse. It could pass as either dressy or even casual since she had no idea about Luke's plans for tonight.

Lorelai took one last look in the mirror and adjusted her top before walking downstairs. Rory was sitting on the couch waiting for her when she walked down the stairs. Rory eyed her curiously as she walked into the living room.

"You're actually ready on time?" Rory asked.

"I know! I'm surprised too," Lorelai replied. "I told him to be a few minutes late but I'm ready on time. This is strange."

Rory giggled, "Maybe it's because you're nervous about your date."

Lorelai scoffed, "Nervous, I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous? It's Luke. I see him practically every day."

"Exactly, it's Luke," Rory said. "You're going on a date with Luke. You see him every day but you never see Date Luke. You always just see Diner Luke."

"You're right. Date Luke might be completely different from Diner Luke. What is Luke even like on a date? What do we talk about? What if we have exhausted all of our topics during the week? What if we have nothing to say?" Lorelai asked now getting nervous. "I mean we did talk a lot today, what if we have nothing to say to each other now?"

Rory stood up and put her hand on her mom's shoulder to stop her pacing, "Mom, it will be fine. You will not run out of anything to talk about. You never run out of things to say. And if you do, Luke might like the quiet. You're always talking."

"Oh gee thanks kid," Lorelai replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

They both stopped as the doorbell rang followed by a knock on the door. Rory smiled and headed towards the door before Lorelai could. She opened the door to find Luke standing there. He was clean-shaven and dressed nicely in a pair of black slacks and a blue sweater.

Rory smiled, "Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory," Luke replied.

"Oh come in, Mom's ready," Rory said. She stepped away from the door.

Luke walked in and shut the door behind him. Lorelai's face lit up when Luke walked in. She smiled shyly, "You look nice," she said walking over to him.

Luke smiled, "You look beautiful."

Lorelai blushed, "Thank you. Um let me get my coat and then we can go," she replied walking towards the front door. Luke followed behind her.

"One thing," Rory said stopping Luke and Lorelai in their tracks.

"What?" Lorelai asked turning back to Rory. She laughed when she saw Rory's serious expression, "Uh oh here comes the talk."

Rory looked at Luke, "I expect her to be home at a reasonable hour. I've extended her curfew just for tonight."

Luke smiled and played along, "I'll have her home at a decent hour."

Lorelai looked at Luke then back at Rory, "Anything else Mom?" she teased.

"I believe that's all," Rory replied. "Your intentions better be honorable," she warned Luke.

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, "We got it. I'll be home later."

Lorelai grabbed her coat off the rack and slipped it on. Luke stood behind her and pulled her hair out from underneath her coat as she put it on. His fingertips grazed the back of her neck sending a small shiver through her. Lorelai turned back to Rory.

"Bye hon," Lorelai said as Luke opened the door.

"Be good," Rory yelled after them as they walked out of the house.

"Just our honorable are your intentions tonight?" Lorelai teased as they walked towards the truck.

Luke smiled as he opened up the passenger side door for her, "I'll guess you'll find out."

* * *

"They know you," Lorelai pointed out as Maisy left them alone at their booth at Sniffy's.

"Actually, I come here two, three times a week. Yeah - breakfast, dinner, whenever I have the time," Luke replied.

Lorelai gasped then smiled, "Oh, my God, Luke has a 'Luke's'."

Luke just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well, y'know. I've known Maisy and Bud my whole life. Maisy went to school with my mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And then later on when my dad died and I wanted to turn the hardware store into a diner, you know, Buddy really helped me out."

Lorelai smiled, "That's so nice."

Luke nodded, "He's a good guy. He really showed me how to run a restaurant, how to order - everything, basically. I mean, I couldn't have done it without him."

Lorelai sighed, "I love this place."

"It's a great place - very old," Luke replied.

"How long have they owned it?"

"Actually, the story of that is on the back of the menu."

Lorelai read the menu throwing out comments every now and then about the length and the need to edit the story while Luke threw his own comments out about how she didn't need to read the entire story. The waitress came and poured their champagne while Lorelai still talked about the story and the fact that Sniffy was dead even though Luke tried to reassure that Sniffy was old.

Lorelai took a sip of her champagne, "This is nice."

Luke smiled, "Good." He paused for a moment, "Why did you say no initially?"

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"After Rory's debutante ball and after we talked, you said no to us dating. But here we are now on a date, you obviously changed your mind. Why did you say no the first time?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed, "Well since you revealed that you've been pining for me, I guess it's only fair if I tell you why I said no."

"I was not pining."

"You kept a horoscope I gave you years ago all because I said it would bring you luck one day. That's pining Luke. It's okay, I won't admit that to anyone else," Lorelai said. Even though she already told Sookie, she promised not to tell anyone else about the horoscope. Luke didn't need to know that she told Sookie. Besides she was her best friend, they talked about everything. She heard plenty about Sookie and Jackson when they first started dating.

"So why did you say no?" Luke repeated.

"Some of it was because of Rory."

"Rory?" Luke questioned.

Lorelai nodded, "I didn't tell her about the first time we kissed, I was planning on telling her but at first I asked her what she thought about you. She said that we couldn't date because if we dated and then broke up, we would lose you."

"So Rory wasn't comfortable that's why you said no?" Luke asked.

"You know I put Rory before everything else. I just didn't want to make her uncomfortable with any of this. I knew that she would come around to the idea if she just had a little time to adjust to the possibility of it," Lorelai said, "But I did have my own concerns too."

"Your own concerns?"

"You've always been my friend Luke. The one guy that I could count on. The one guy that never let me down. The one guy that was there for me and didn't expect anything in return. The one guy that saw my daughter and accepted her and would do absolutely anything for her," Lorelai sighed, "And then I had to admit to myself that I'm terrible at relationships. That I could completely screw this up and if I did that then I would definitely lose you."

"I told you that you weren't going to lose me. I told you that I was in, all in," Luke replied as he took Lorelai's hand in his.

Lorelai smiled as Luke began to rub his thumb over her hand, "I know Luke but still I was a little afraid. I mean that night in the diner when I told you no was the first time I realized I could hurt you. I never want to do that. I was just terrified that I could screw this up."

Luke pulled Lorelai's hand up and kissed it, "We won't screw this up. We'll both work on this."

Lorelai grinned, "Why are you so confident about all of this? You've seen my relationships before. You know that I ran away from my wedding just a few days before. You're not scared that I won't just run away from you if things get tough?"

"I won't let you just run away if things get tough," Luke replied.

"What are you going to do tie me up?" Lorelai asked raising her eyebrows totally unaware of what she had just implied.

Luke chuckled seeing this as an opportunity to turn the tables on her. He leaned forward and whispered, "Dirty."

Lorelai blushed a deep red, her jaw dropped, "I think that's the dirtiest thing I ever said." She cringed from embarrassment.

Luke chuckled again, "No, you've said worse."

Lorelai hid her face in her hands still embarrassed, "Yeah but I was aware of the other times. That was completely accidental."

"Already making the girl hide from you," Maisy asked as she walked up to their booth holding plates of food. She began setting them down on the table, "Not even that far into the date and she's already hiding."

Lorelai looked up and laughed, "Oh no just embarrassing myself."

"Well I'm sure Luke won't mind. From the things I've heard about you, you're pretty special too," Maisy said, "You would have to be for our Lucas. He never brings anyone here."

Luke blushed then cleared his throat, "Thank you Maisy."

Maisy smiled, "And now I've embarrassed him. I'll leave you two alone then," she said as she turned and walked away.

Lorelai grinned and poked Luke in the chest, "Look who is embarrassed now."

* * *

"Tonight was really great Luke," Lorelai said as they walked into the diner after leaving Sniffy's. Luke had suggested stopping by for coffee before the date was over. She took a seat at the counter as Luke put on a pot of coffee.

After Luke finished with the coffee, he turned around to face Lorelai. He braced his elbows on the counter and leaned down, "Tonight was really great," he agreed with a smile.

Lorelai stood up from her stool and started to walk behind the counter.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, "You're not supposed to be behind the counter," he said as Lorelai turned the corner and walked slowly towards him.

"Mhm, I know that," Lorelai replied. She stepped closer to Luke and placed her hands on his chest, "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

No words were needed after that. Luke kissed her gently but passionately. Her arms draped around his neck as she pressed herself up against him. The pot of coffee was long forgotten as the kiss deepened. Luke broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Hey," he whispered.

Lorelai smiled, "Hey."

"Great first date?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Great first date. Want to know what will make it even better?"

"What?"

"If you kiss me again."

Luke leaned down and captured her lips with his once again. Her eyes fluttered close as the kiss deepened. er Soon Lorelai felt her back being pressed into the counter, whether she moved herself there or if Luke pushed her into the counter was unclear all she was concentrating on was the feel of Luke's lips on hers. She moaned as his leg moved in between her denim clad thighs. She pressed herself closer up against him as they kissed. Luke began trailing kisses down her neck causing her to moan softly. Lorelai opened her eyes momentarily which alerted her to their surroundings. She tapped on his shoulder until he lifted his head up.

"We're still in the diner," Lorelai reminded him, "And I'm sure if we were to continue then we would break several health codes."

Luke took a step back from her, "Yeah, you're right."

"And you have Jess upstairs, I have Rory at home, it's probably best if we stop this right here before it goes too far," Lorelai said. "I mean I want too, I really, really want too but the diner is probably not the best place."

Luke chuckled and pulled Lorelai closer to him, "I know, I understand." He kissed her again softly.

"Mmm you're making it really hard to leave right now," Lorelai whispered.

"I'll walk you home," Luke said.

Lorelai looked over his shoulder and saw the full coffee pot, "Hey I never got my coffee. Was that your plan all along, invite me in for coffee, seduce me and then never actually give me the coffee?"

"I believe you were the one trying to seduce me."

Lorelai sighed, "We'll never know."

Luke grabbed a to-go cup and filled it coffee. He snapped on the lid and handed it to Lorelai, "Now I'll walk you home."

Lorelai smiled, "Lead the way."

* * *

Luke held Lorelai's hand in his as they walked up the steps to her front porch.

Lorelai dropped his hand and gestured between the two of them, "This. Us, this is good."

Luke smiled, "This is good." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Are you still scared?"

Lorelai shook her head and smiled, "Not so much anymore." She kissed him quickly, "What are we going to tell the town about this?"

"Whatever you want to tell them."

"We'll just let them figure it out on their own. They like to pry. They're nosy; they will know something is up sooner or later. Especially if I decide to kiss you in the diner," Lorelai replied with a smirk. "Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Lorelai."

They shared a few short, sweet goodnight kisses before Lorelai finally made her way inside the house. She hung her coat on the coat rack before making her way towards Rory's room. Rory was sitting on her bed reading a book as Lorelai entered her room. She sat down on the bed.

Rory closed her book and sat it down in front of her, "How was your date?"

Lorelai's face lit up, "It was good, good. It was great. Luke makes a pretty great date."

Rory smiled, "So you and Luke are a couple?"

Lorelai nodded, "We're a couple."

"Does this mean we get free food from Luke's from now on?"

Lorelai sighed, "I didn't really think of that. But we don't pay that much anyways."

"True. So you and Luke?"

Lorelai smiled, "Me and Luke."

* * *

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and your continued support! I appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So following Season 2 storyline this picks up around the episode "Run Away, Little Boy," it's not very similar to the episode though just mentions of certain things. Also contains a certain scene from "Written in the Stars."**

* * *

Lorelai had been stuck at the Inn all day giving her no time to stop by the diner to see Luke. No time until now very close to closing time. She parked her jeep in front of the diner and headed inside. The bells above the door jingled her arrival causing Luke to look up in her direction. Lorelai's face lit up as she spotted Luke. She walked over to the counter.

"Hey."

Luke smiled, "Hey, where have you been all day?"

Lorelai sighed as she sat down at the counter, "I've been at the Inn all day. I wanted to come by and see you but this morning I was running late and Rory was running late giving us no time to stop by before work or school. Then I was going to come by for lunch but Sookie started freaking out about the vegetables that Jackson was bringing in so I was in the middle of that then I just got sidetracked and I have been busy since then. But I am here now. I'm here to see you."

"Do you want anything? I was just about to shut off the grill but I can make you something."

"Sookie fixed me something at the Inn so just coffee," Lorelai replied.

"What made you so busy today?"

"Well like I said I was dealing with Sookie and Jackson and their argument but I was also dealing with that stupid little ice cream maker."

Luke raised his eyebrows as he slid a cup of coffee towards her, "You Lorelai Gilmore are complaining about an ice cream maker? I have to know what this ice cream maker did to cause you to complain about it."

Lorelai sipped at her coffee, "Not just any ice-cream maker. The ice cream maker that was sent to me as a wedding present apparently someone didn't get the memo that the wedding was cancelled two months ago."

Luke sighed, "Oh."

"I'm sorry is that weird to mention? I just came home and it was just sitting on the table. There was no note to send it back to anyone. Rory and Sookie want to keep it but I just need to get it out of my house," Lorelai replied. "For closure, you know?"

Luke leaned on the counter, "Do you not have closure over that?"

"No, I mean I do have closure and I'm over it. I dealt with it but I just feel like having the ice cream maker in the house is a glaring reminder of Max and I really don't want to reminded of it every time I would look at the thing," Lorelai replied. "It's an ice cream maker so you know I would probably look at it all the time and try to figure out how to make ice cream with the thing."

Luke placed his hand over hers, "So this whole Max thing…"

"It's over and done with. I've been over it just the ice cream maker showing up suddenly reminded me of it. But that doesn't even matter right now because I have you," Lorelai replied smiling.

Luke smiled, "Are you sure you don't want anything else? I can make you something."

Lorelai smirked, "Hmm there's something else I want."

"What would that be?"

"You," Lorelai whispered followed with a wink.

Luke leaned across the counter and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Give me just a minute." He then walked off towards the kitchen.

While Lorelai waited, she finished off her coffee. She got up from the stool and walked behind the counter. She met Luke as he was coming out of the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not supposed to be behind the counter," Luke said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Lorelai smiled, "But I missed you today," she said leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

As Lorelai pulled away, Luke kissed her again this time lasting longer than the first. She pressed herself up against him as the kiss deepened. She smiled, "I guess the 'no going behind the counter' rule doesn't matter anymore?" she teased.

"Just don't make a habit of it, you could get hurt," Luke replied as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, his hand rested on her cheek.

"And poor Lukey doesn't want me to get hurt, right?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Don't ever call me that again," Luke groaned.

Lorelai pouted, "Aww why not Lukey?" she said now poking his chest.

"That's not my name."

"Oh right, right, your name is Lucas," Lorelai replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That's not my name either," Luke whispered as he pulled her closer. Her arms went back around his neck as she pressed herself tighter against him. He bent his head down and began placing wet, hot kisses down her neck. "My name is Luke."

Lorelai moaned softly, "Oh Luke. Yeah, Luke's good. I like Luke." She kissed him again, slower this time, more passionate this time.

A knock at the window startled them both causing them to break apart. Lorelai's arms fell from around Luke's neck as they both turned to see where the noise came from. They turned towards the window to see Kirk standing outside with a shocked expression on his face, completely evident that he saw the couple. He dashed away from the diner window. Lorelai started laughing as she turned back around to face Luke.

"Does Kirk's mom allow him out this late? Does she know that he's not at home?"

Luke chuckled, "Who knows. Well the town is going to know now."

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like we were really hiding it. I mean it's about time the town found out. That is if anyone believes Kirk. Miss Patty is going to be mad that she didn't have the first scoop though."

"Crazy town," Luke muttered with a shake of his head.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded in agreement, "But they mean well. You know that."

"They're too nosy."

"It's fun though," Lorelai replied. "If you don't want anyone to see us then next time you should close the blinds mister," she pointed out, "Or at least take me to the storeroom."

Luke smiled, "I'll remember that."

Lorelai stepped closer to Luke; she ran a hand along his flannel playing with the buttons. Her hand slipped under his shirt. She felt his stomach tense under her touch, "Speaking of the storeroom," she whispered looking up at him, "I want you, I really want you."

Luke grabbed her wrist stopping her movements, "I want you too but we can't, not in the storeroom. Jess is right upstairs."

Lorelai sighed and pulled her hand away, "This whole both of us having a kid at home thing kind of sucks at the moment." She paused, "I should probably get going anyways. Go home, see Rory."

"Coming by for breakfast tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Of course, I have to help you deal with the townspeople that I'm pretty sure will be camped out here to see if the rumors about us dating is true," Lorelai replied.

Lorelai grabbed her purse and started walking towards the diner door. Luke opened the door leading her outside and walked to her jeep with her. He opened the driver's side door for her. She climbed in and pulled the door shut. Luke leaned in the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Lorelai leaned in and kissed him quickly, "Goodnight Luke."

Luke smiled, "Goodnight Lorelai."

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai and Rory headed to the diner for breakfast. As Lorelai walked in she noticed the usual gossips, Miss Patty and Babette, at their usual table. She walked by their table on her way over to the counter. They didn't react as she walked by, not like she thought they would anyways. As she approached the counter, she set her purse down. She looked up at Luke.

"Did Kirk not tell anyone?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Lorelai glanced over at Miss Patty and Babette who were deep in conversation about something. She sighed, "Maybe he didn't tell or maybe no one believed him." She looked at Luke and smiled, "Kiss me."

"Lorelai," Luke sighed.

"I'll just kiss you then," Lorelai replied before leaning across the counter and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. She pulled away, "See that wasn't hard, now bring us coffee."

Luke smiled as he walked away to get Lorelai and Rory some coffee.

Miss Patty walked up beside Lorelai, "So the rumors are true dear?"

Lorelai turned and smiled, "Luke and I are dating if that's the rumors you're talking about. That's all I'm saying though."

Miss Patty smiled, "Oh dear come on you can tell me. I want details. All the details," she said as a certain glint formed in her eyes. Lorelai blushed.

Luke walked back up with the coffee pot in his hand. He cleared his throat causing both Miss Patty and Lorelai to look up at him.

"Sorry Patty, no details," Lorelai said. Miss Patty sighed and walked off back to her table with Babette.

Luke grabbed two cups from under the counter and slid them to Rory and Lorelai before filling them up.

"Thanks Luke," Rory said. "So now that you and my mom are dating does that mean we have to pay?" she asked.

"It's not like you guys pay all the time anyways," Luke replied.

"That's what I said!" Lorelai interjected.

"Anything else?" Luke asked.

"Donuts," Rory answered, "The chocolate one," she added as Luke started walking towards the donut display.

"The sprinkle one," Lorelai added. She glanced over at Miss Patty and Babette who were carefully watching both her and Luke. "So center of town gossip now?" she asked looking at Rory.

Rory followed her mother's gaze, "I would say so but don't act like you don't enjoy it."

"Yeah well it's all for good reason," Lorelai looked up as Luke placed their donuts in front of them. She wrapped her donut up in a napkin, "I'll drop by for lunch but I have to get to the Inn now," she said getting up from her stool and leaning across the counter, "Another kiss."

Luke pecked her lips quickly, "See you later."

Lorelai looked at Rory, "And you still have your Romeo and Juliet rehearsal after school right?"

Rory nodded, "Yep. You're working on the costumes right?"

"Yeah, tell Paris not to worry they will be ready on time."

"Paris will still worry," Rory said.

"I know," Lorelai replied. "See you tonight then," she said before grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. Miss Patty and Babette smiled at her as she made her way out of the diner.

* * *

"So what's this town meeting for?" Lorelai asked the next day as she and Luke walked towards Miss Patty's dance studio. They had stopped by Doose's so Lorelai could pick up snacks for the meeting.

"I don't know," Luke replied, "Probably some other fundraiser Taylor came up with to raise money for that bridge."

"Would he really call an emergency town meeting for that?" Lorelai asked. Luke shot her a look, "Okay forget I asked it is Taylor. Rory's going to miss this meeting."

"She's right there," Luke said pointing in front of them as they walked, "Who is she with?"

Lorelai looked up, "Oh that's Paris," she answered, "Why are they here?" she asked as she made her way towards Rory. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Paris reserved the dance studio for our rehearsal space do no one could spy on us," Rory explained.

Paris interrupted, "But there's some kind of meeting going on. I reserved the space for 8 and it's almost 8 and we need that space."

"Well Madeline, Lousie, Brad and Tristan still aren't here," Rory pointed out, "We have time."

"The town meetings don't usually last long, someone gets mad storms out or someone just gets bored so the meeting is called off," Lorelai explained as they began walking into the dance studio, "You could stay by and observe, the meeting will be over soon."

"What is this meeting for anyways?" Rory asked. Lorelai shrugged her shoulders.

"Ahh there's who we have been waiting on," Taylor said as Luke and Lorelai took their seats.

Lorelai looked over at Luke, "Is he talking about us?" Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"Now that Luke and Lorelai are both here, we can begin," Taylor said.

"He is talking about us," Lorelai confirmed.

"Now, as you all know, the relationship we have feared for some time has emerged, and we need to carefully consider whether or not we can support this," Taylor said.

Lorelai gasped, "Oh, my God."

"We're sitting right here!" Luke yelled.

"Yes, we see you, Luke, and, as a member of the town, you are welcome to voice your opinion," Taylor said.

"Are the meetings always like this?" Paris whispered to Rory as they stood at the back of the room.

"Sometimes, I mean they generally don't talk about people dating but they are crazy," Rory answered.

"Voice my…" Luke said.

Taylor interrupted by banging the gavel, "I open the floor up for discussion," he said. The crowd started murmuring amongst themselves, "All right. I'll start. Luke's Diner is a staple in this town. Most of us eat there on a regular basis. The Independence Inn is also become very important in our community. The co-mingling of the owners of these two establishments can only set the stage for disaster."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Luke asked.

"Well he's not happy with our co-mingling," Lorelai answered.

"Your mom is dating the diner owner?" Paris asked. Rory nodded, "And that's the diner owner?" she asked pointing at Luke. Rory nodded again.

"Think of the consequences. What will happen when the relationship goes sour, as, let's face it, most of Lorelai's relationships do?" Taylor asked.

"Hey!" Lorelai yelled out offended.

Taylor sighed "We'll have to choose. Suddenly you'll either be a 'Luke' or a 'Lorelai', or, if you're Kirk and you can't make a decision to save your life, you'll be neither."

Kirk nodded, "He's probably right."

"That's bad for the economy, bad for the town. I vote against this," Taylor declared.

"Are they gonna make us break up?" Lorelai asked.

"I think you're over reacting, Taylor," Babette chimed in.

"People, do I have to remind you about Fay Wellington and Art Brush, huh? Do I?" Taylor asked.

As the various townspeople when on to tell the story of Fay Wellington and Art Brush, Paris once again turned towards Rory. "So your meetings are always like this?"

Rory nodded, "Pretty much," she said. She looked up as Jess walked in. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "You don't come to these meetings."

"I saw you, I came in," Jess answered.

Rory blushed slightly, "Okay. Topic tonight is Luke and Lorelai, whether or not they should break up because of the consequences it could have on the town," Rory informed.

"They really don't have anything better to discuss do they?" Jess asked.

Rory shook her head, "Nope."

"Are they bringing our charts?" Paris asked now totally enthralled in the meeting.

"Well it is Taylor," Rory replied.

"Maybe small towns aren't as boring as I thought," Paris said.

"Not Stars Hollow," Rory added in.

"Okay, that's it. I've heard enough," Luke said as he stormed up to the stage. He ripped the charts from their easels. "This is my relationship - mine, not yours, not yours, not yours," he looked at Lorelai, "yours," she nodded eagerly, "not yours. Mine and hers but," Luke said now looking at Taylor, "not yours! There's not gonna be any more debating about whether or not it's a good idea if we're in a relationship, 'cause we're in a relationship."

"Show them the horoscope!" Lorelai yelled as she threw her fist up in the air.

"But in the event of a breakup…" Taylor started.

"There's not going to be a breakup," Luke said.

Gypsy scoffed, "Well, isn't he the optimistic fellow?"

"Fine. In case of a breakup, I'll move. I'll close up Luke's Diner, I'll go far, far away, and that way you won't have to choose, okay? Every section in town can be pink," Luke stated.

"Can we have your word on that?" Taylor asked.

"You can have my word and a couple of middle fingers on that, Taylor," Luke replied.

"Get that down. We have his word. Leave out the part about the fingers. All right, people, it seems that the issue of Gilmore and Danes vs. Stars Hollow has been resolved. See you all next week when everyone gets fingerprinted for the government," Taylor said banging the gavel, "Meeting adjourned."

Lorelai got up from her seat smiling proudly and walked over towards Luke, "Wow!"

Luke chuckled nervously, "Yeah. You still in?"

"You bet I am," Lorelai replied. She turned around as Paris and Rory walked up, "Enjoy the town meeting?"

"It was interesting," Paris replied.

"You guys going to start rehearsing now?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, "Just as soon as everyone else gets here."

Lorelai nodded, "Alright then, have fun. I'll see you at home."

Luke grabbed onto Lorelai's hand as they walked out of the dance studio leaving Paris and Rory to wait on everyone else. Once outside, they started walking hand in hand back to Lorelai's house. Lorelai leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I can't believe this town sometimes."

"I know why should they get a say if we date or not?" Luke asked.

"They're concerned, crazy but concerned," Lorelai replied. She smiled as they approached her house, "You know Rory will be gone for a little while so the house will be empty and we can be all alone," she said as she opened the front door.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "I'm sure she'll be at rehearsal for a little while. Paris will make sure of that. I mean if you don't have to get back to the diner tonight."

Luke walked up behind Lorelai and wrapped his arms around her, "Cesar can cover the diner," he said before bending his head to her neck placing soft kisses.

Lorelai sighed, "Bedroom's upstairs Luke, we need to make it upstairs," she said turning around to face him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Lorelai threw herself into Luke's arms. She began kissing him hungrily as he walked her towards the bed. She fell back on the bed as her knees hit the mattress. She moved herself up the bed to lay back on the pillows. Luke crawled up her body until his face was lined up with hers.

"Are you…." Luke trailed off.

"Am I what?" Lorelai asked. Luke gave her a look; she nodded "I'm on the pill. We're good, safe; good to go."

Luke nodded, "Okay, I'm good too," he said somewhat awkwardly.

Lorelai giggled, "Good now kiss me again."

Luke bent his head down kissing her again. His hand pushed up her shirt as he ran his hand along the now exposed skin. He felt her draw in a breath as he continued running his hand over her skin.

Lorelai broke the kiss, "Off, take it off."

Luke smirked and lifted her shirt above her head before kissing her again. He kissed down her jawline, across her collar bone and down to her chest. She moaned softly beneath them as she tried to work the buttons on his shirt. Luke sat up unbuttoning the shirt the rest of the way. He took off his t-shirt along with his flannel.

Lorelai ran her hangs along his chest, "You keep this well hidden under those flannels mister."

Luke didn't reply to her comments on his body he just kissed her again. He moved to her neck licking, sucking, and nibbling on the sensitive skin spurred on by her moans.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai lay with her head on Luke's shoulder. Her leg was draped across both of his. He pulled the blanket up tighter around them as she kissed his bare chest.

"We are damn fools for not doing this sooner," Lorelai said in between kisses.

Luke chuckled, "I've thought about it," he admitted.

Lorelai sat up and looked at him, "Really?" she asked amused raising up one eyebrow. "You've had some Lorelai fantasies?" She shook her head, "So naughty Luke. I have thought about this too though."

Now was Luke's turn to be surprised, "Really?" he asked casting her the same glance she gave him just moments earlier.

Lorelai nodded, "Oh yeah, especially since our first kiss in the diner. You have made for some great dreams, some frustrating but great dreams."

They laid in silence for a moment before Lorelai spoke up again. "Real Luke is much better than Dream Luke though."

Luke kissed her head, "Good to know."

Lorelai glanced over at the clock, "Rory should be back soon. We should probably get up, not that I'm trying to kick you out of my bed or anything."

"I know," Luke said kissing the top of her head again before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

Lorelai followed behind him throwing on sweats and a t-shirt. Once they were both fully dressed, Lorelai led Luke out of the bedroom and down the stairs. They stopped as the stood in front of the door.

Lorelai smiled, "Tonight was great despite the whole crazy meeting."

Luke nodded in agreement, "Tonight was great."

Lorelai leaned up and kissed Luke, "Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Lorelai," Luke replied as he opened up the door.

* * *

**So update was a little later than usual, I apologize. I've just been super busy. New job and then when I get home from new job all I want to do is sleep but I do try to write at that point.**

**Next chapter: Emily finds out her daughter is dating someone.**

**As always please leave a review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"How's snowman building going?" Luke asked as Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner.

"Terrible," Lorelai replied. She leaned across the counter and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Our snowman's head fell off," she said sitting down on the stool.

Luke grabbed two cups from under the counter and filled them both with coffee. He slid them towards Rory and Lorelai, "I don't know why you two entered the contest."

"Hello so we can win," Lorelai replied sipping at her coffee, "We have to win."

"Well you can't win if your snowman's head falls off," Luke said.

Rory looked at her mother, "Your boyfriend's mean."

Lorelai smiled at the term boyfriend. They had been together a few weeks now but hearing the term boyfriend still made her smile. Things were going great with her boyfriend. She looked up at Luke, "He's not mean just grumpy; grumpy but also dreamy. My dreamy, dreamy Luke."

"Jeez," Luke replied blushing. He turned and walked away from Lorelai and Rory causing them both to giggle.

"Hey you forgot to take our orders," Lorelai yelled into the kitchen where Luke disappeared too, "We want burgers!"

"And fries!" Rory added in.

"Ooh and onion rings!"

Luke poked his head out of the kitchen, "No yelling in my diner."

"Well take our orders next time babe," Lorelai replied. "And apple pie for later!" she added as an afterthought.

"I got your order. Now be quiet," Luke replied.

"Make me," Lorelai said as she leaned across the counter. She waggled her eyebrows.

Rory groaned, "Are you forgetting your daughter is sitting right next to you? Your daughter who does not want to see your disgusting flirting, I mean I'm happy for you two but your constant flirting is annoying."

Lorelai pouted as Luke headed back into the kitchen without acknowledging her leaning on the counter. She turned towards Rory, "I'll be good. I'll save the flirting for when I'm alone with Luke. Besides it's not like Luke flirts anyways, not in front of people anyways."

"Right," Rory nodded, "Quick question, you and Luke have been dating for a few weeks now. When are you going to tell grandma and grandpa about him?"

"When she asks…." Lorelai trailed off. True, she still hadn't told her parents about her and Luke because she knew exactly how the conversation would go. They would disapprove immediately without trying to get to know Luke. It would be yet another thing for them to fight over.

"So if Grandma just randomly decides to ask if you're dating Luke, then you will tell her?"

Lorelai sighed, "You know why I haven't told. The second I tell them all hell will break loose. She's not going to approve of Luke. I just don't want to deal with that right now. Things between Luke and I are great, I don't want that to change because of Emily."

"It's going to be worse if you wait to tell them."

Lorelai groaned, "I know but this is the way I'm handling it right now. I'll tell them. Soon. Soonish. Sometime in the next few weeks."

"What about at dinner Friday?" Rory asked. "You can tell them then."

"Rory, when I decide to tell my parents about my dating life is my business, okay? I don't have to answer to them for everything. I'm a grown adult; they don't have to know everything that is going on in my life. I can keep things from them if I want to. Okay?"

Rory nodded, "Okay but you should tell them."

"I know what I should do but I know what I want to do. And for right now, this thing between Luke and I is going to stay between Luke and I. Well as well as the entire town, but that's it. My parents can know when I choose to tell them."

"Fine."

As Luke walked up with their plates in hand, he noticed that the mother and daughter pair weren't talking as they usually do. They were only this silent when they were fighting about something with one another. Luke slid the plates in front of them before leaning across the counter.

"Everything okay?" Luke whispered looking at Lorelai.

"Everything's fine, just a small disagreement," Lorelai replied, "Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled, "I'm fine hon. we are fine," she insisted. "More coffee?" she asked holding out her cup.

"More coffee crazy lady," Luke replied grabbing the coffee pot from behind him and filling her cup once again with coffee.

* * *

Days passed by as Lorelai prepared for the Bracebridge Dinner she was hosting at the Inn. A Friday night dinner came and went without Lorelai telling her parents about dating Luke. Rory tried to make her tell but she still wasn't ready to face Emily's distaste for the relationship. Luke still didn't know that she had not told her parents about them. Now she had to go tell Sookie that the Bracebridge group called and cancelled the dinner. The dinner they had spent so much time preparing for was now not going to happen all because of snow. As she walked into the lobby, Lorelai knew the look on her face was giving her away.

"Hi, honey," Sookie said as Lorelai approached, "What's the matter?"

"They're snowed in," Lorelai replied.

"Who's snowed in?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai sighed. She used one hand to rub her forehead as she explained to Sookie what was going on, "The Bracebridge group. They're stuck in Chicago. The dinner's off."

Sookie gasped, "No."

Lorelai nodded, "Yes."

Sookie poked her bottom lip out, "I'm gonna cry."

"I offered to fund the instant invention of a molecular transport device but they just didn't go for it," Lorelai replied.

"Oh, that makes me so mad. And so sad. I'm smad!" Sookie exclaimed.

Rune came walking up, "Sookie, does this mean that my pockets wileth not with money get choked? That sounded like Old English. Cool, huh?"

Lorelai and Sookie both turned towards Rune shooting him a dirty look.

After trying to talk at the Inn about who to do now that the dinner was officially cancelled, Lorelai and Sookie decided to take a small break and head over to the diner. They walked in and joined Rory at a table continuing to discuss the Bracebridge dinner.

"I've got thirty pounds of aged beef, trays and trays of trout, mountains of pruned tarts. I diced pumpkins until my hands turned orange. I've got pumpkin hands," Sookie complained waving her hands around in front of Lorelai's face.

"Take a sip," Lorelai said pointing towards Sookie's coffee.

"How can you stay so calm about this?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "There's nothing we can do about it."

Rory sighed, "I can't believe they got snowed in."

"All that work, all that extra help we hired. Oh well. At least they paid for it already. We didn't lose any money," Lorelai replied.

"Yeah I guess. You know, I could still make up the dinner for the three of us," Sookie suggested.

Rory nodded, "Yeah, but then it would be like the three of us, all alone in the dining room."

Lorelai made a face, "It would be like The Shining, except instead of Jack Nicholson, we have Rune."

Luke walked up to the table where they sat, "You girls want anything besides coffee?"

"Hey what about Luke?" Sookie asked looking at Lorelai.

Luke looked at Sookie, "What about Luke?"

"He eats, and Jess eats," Sookie said, "Doesn't Jess eat?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Luke turned towards Lorelai, "What's she doing?"

"I think she's inviting you to dinner honey," Lorelai replied.

"Yeah, come on, join us. It'll be fun," Sookie encouraged, "You like Peacock Pie?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure I don't," Luke replied.

"There'll be normal food too," Lorelai added.

Rory interjected, "And decorations."

"And music," Sookie added.

Lorelai smiled. She reached out and grabbed Luke's hand, "Come on, it'll be fun. I'm your girlfriend and I want you to go."

Luke sighed, "Well…"

Suddenly Lorelai had an idea, she dropped Luke's hand and glanced between Sookie and Rory, "Hey, you know what? Let's invite everyone."

"Everyone who?" Sookie asked.

"Everyone everyone."

"Everyone everyone who?" Sookie asked.

"Everyone we know, everyone we like," Lorelai replied.

"And they could even stay in the inn. All those empty rooms, all those uneaten pillow mints," Rory sighed.

Lorelai smiled, "An out of control, over the top slumber party!" she exclaimed.

Sookie grinned, "I love it!"

"Me too!" Rory agreed.

"Done!" Lorelai said, "Spread the word," she ordered towards Luke.

"I haven't said I'd come yet so I'm certainly not gonna suddenly become your messenger boy," Luke said.

Lorelai sighed, "You're my boyfriend, you have to come support me at the dinner, it's the right thing to do," she said staring at him.

"Eight o'clock?" Luke asked.

"Seven," Lorelai corrected.

Luke nodded, "Right."

As Luke walked away from the table being coerced into helping Lorelai and Sookie with the dinner, the girls began planning who they were all going to invite. A guest list was drawn up, last minute plans were made, seating charts were filled out that they knew no one would abide by, and room arrangements were talked about. Lorelai was trying to figure out a way that she and Luke could room together for the night since Rory said she was fine with a room to herself. Rory suggested inviting Emily and Richard which with much reluctance, Lorelai gave in and put their names on the guest list just hoping that they would not show up. If they were to show up, they would definitely find out about her and Luke. Now she just had to tell Luke.

* * *

"Why did you talk me into inviting your grandparents?" Lorelai asked Rory as they stood in the lobby of the Inn waiting for their guests to arrive for dinner.

"They're your parents," Rory reminded her, "Plus this could be good for them, you know how they have been acting lately."

Lorelai sighed, "I know but with Luke being here they are going to know that we're dating."

"Should have told them at dinner the other night."

"The day I willingly share information with them like that will also be the day that I completely lose it," Lorelai said. She looked up to see Babette and Morey walking in, "Oh look our first guests are here," she said walking over to greet them.

After getting Babette and Morey settled into their room, Lorelai walked back over to Rory. Who was now talking to Lane and Mrs. Kim. She got them settled into their room. As Rory was talking to Paris about staying for dinner that night, Lorelai walked over to Luke and greeted him with a kiss. Jess followed in behind Luke and headed to talk to Rory and Paris.

"You came," Lorelai said.

"You made me," Luke replied.

Lorelai pretended to pout, "Aww poor baby has to spend the night with his girlfriend, such a rough life." She smiled, "If all works out, I have us a room reserved so you and I can actually spend the whole night together. One of us doesn't have to kick the other one out of bed because Rory or Jess will be home soon."

"If all works out?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled sheepishly, "If you're not mad at me for what I'm about to say," she sighed, "My parents are coming tonight."

"Okay…" Luke trailed off confused.

Lorelai continued, "And I haven't told them about us. I haven't told them that I am seeing anyone. They don't think I'm dating for all I know."

"Lorelai…"

"I know, I know I should have told them. I just haven't," Lorelai replied. "It hasn't come up really."

"You've been to several dinners with them though, you just went to dinner with them a few nights ago," Luke replied.

"I know Luke. But you know my relationship with my parents. They don't approve of anyone I do and they probably won't approve of who I choose to date. Tell them about this would suddenly involve my mother and I would prefer to keep her out of my relationship," Lorelai said, "Our relationship," she corrected.

"You are going to tell them thought, right?"

Lorelai nodded, "They're coming tonight so I'm going to tell them. They will know. Believe me it has nothing to do with you, just their issues with people." She motioned for Luke to follow her as she walked towards the front desk. She walked behind the front desk and grabbed a room key, "We are in room 7 tonight," she said handing over the key.

Luke grabbed the key from her, "Do you need me to take your stuff up?"

Lorelai shook her head, "All my stuff is already in the room. Is it okay that I put Jess in a room by himself? I mean at first you were going to room with Jess but then Rory told me that Dean couldn't come tonight so I gave that room to Jess. I mean he's in a room surrounded by Taylor so if he tries anything then Taylor will definitely know."

"I guess it will be fine. He's actually been better lately."

"Good now stop distracting me. I have a dinner to host."

Luke chuckled, "Alright, I'll just take my stuff up to the room."

"Kiss first."

Lorelai leaned across the front desk and kissed Luke. As he pulled away, she pecked his lips once again. She smiled as he gathered his stuff and headed off towards the room. She watched him walk away before turning to the couple in front of her. Her smiled vanished from her face when she recognized the couple as Emily and Richard.

"Is that the way you check in guests?" Emily asked snidely.

Lorelai smirked, "As a matter of fact it is, we believe in the best service so pucker up," she joked.

Emily scoffed, "Honestly Lorelai."

"You shouldn't kiss anyone in your place of business," Richard commented.

"That was Luke, you've met Luke. I kissed him because we are dating. Luke and I are dating, we have been dating for a few weeks now," Lorelai admitted.

"You're dating that man?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I'm dating Luke," Lorelai corrected.

Emily was appalled, "What on Earth are you thinking dating that man?"

Lorelai sighed, "I'm thinking that this is not the time or place for this discussion," she grabbed a key from the hook, "Here's your key, room number 31. Best room in the place."

"We are going to talk about this now, what are you thinking?" Emily asked.

"I have a dinner to host, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go check in with Sookie. You can tell me how much you hate me dating someone like Luke later," Lorelai said.

"Emily she has a job to do, just let her go," Richard said.

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks Dad." She turned and walked away leaving Emily and Richard standing at the front desk while she headed towards the kitchen to check on the food and to check on Sookie.

* * *

After checking everyone into their room and making sure they got their things settled, Lorelai gathered everyone in the lobby of the Inn and announced that before dinner she had arranged for horse drawn sleighs to cart everyone around town. All the guest walked out of the lobby and began choosing sleighs, Lorelai led Luke over to a sleigh to they could ride together.

"Giddy up," Lorelai said as they sleigh began moving, "Uh! The horses heard me, I speak horse language! I'm Dr. Doolittle."

"Plus, I think the driver of the sleigh heard you," Luke said as he wrapped his arm around Lorelai.

Lorelai sighed as she leaned into his touch, "Oh, yeah."

"I gotta say, sleigh ride is a little much, but these horses are really beautiful," Luke said.

"Yes, especially from this angle."

"Not just from this angle."

Lorelai smiled, "Oh seriously, don't backtrack. Horse has got a nice butt there."

Luke sighed, "It's not what I'm saying."

"Nice firm hiney."

"Stop talking about the horse's hiney."

Lorelai smirked, "Fine then I'll talk about your hiney. You have a nice hiney too mister, nice and firm."

"Okay we are not talking about my hiney either."

"But it's such a nice butt Luke," Lorelai said laughing.

"No more talk of butts or hineys or I'm out of here."

"Going to jump out of a moving sleigh?" Lorelai asked, "You can't leave me all alone in this sleigh."

"No jumping out of the sleigh."

Lorelai smiled and leaned back against Luke once again, "My parents know about us. We didn't really discuss it though; they saw us kissing so I told them we were dating. I expect Emily will have a lot to say later about us dating."

"Well at least you told them," Luke replied.

Lorelai groaned, "Now this just means that Emily is going to be all over about how you're not good enough for me, or what was I thinking by dating you or anything that remotely relates to that. But none of that's true. That's just Emily's opinion, not at all what I think. You know that."

Luke kissed the top of her head, "Okay."

* * *

Back at the Inn, Rory was just now getting into a sled. No one was with her. As she climbed in, the driver looked back at her.

"That it miss?" The driver asked.

Rory nodded, "I guess I'm all alone."

The driver instructed the horses to start pulling the sleigh. Rory pulled her blanket up higher on her lap as they sleigh started its journey through town. As they sleigh was going, Jess jumped up and into the seat next to Rory.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked shocked.

"Well, I heard it was two to a sleigh - no more, no less. You were breaking the rules," Jess replied.

"You could've hurt yourself."

Jess smirked, "I live on the edge. I can jump out if you want."

Rory crossed her arms, "Doesn't matter to me."

"Are you mad at me or something?" Jess asked.

"What do you think?" Rory retorted.

"I can't read your mind," Jess replied.

Rory sighed, "You got into a fight with Dean."

"Dean?"

"My boyfriend."

"Ah. He's still your boyfriend? If he is still your boyfriend why isn't he riding with you?" Jess asked.

"He's at home tonight. He was invited to the dinner but had to cancel at the last minute. His sister is sick and wanted him to stay home," Rory replied. "He told me about the fight on the phone earlier."

"I wasn't fighting him. I was fighting someone else. He jumped in on his own," Jess explained.

"Why were you fighting in the first place?"

"'Cause Chuck Presby's a jerk."

"You were fighting Chuck Presby?" Rory asked.

Jess nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh, he is a jerk."

Rory turned away from Jess as they approached the town circle. She looked out onto the town square where the snowman contest was being held. There was her snowman, the one she and her mother had worked on. The head had fallen off once before but they managed to fix it in some way.

"That's good," Jess commented.

Rory scrunched her face up, "What?"

"Your snowman," Jess said, "Snowwoman, actually."

"You know which one is ours?"

"It definitely has the most personality. Kind of looks like Bjork."

Rory smiled, "That's what we were going for."

"Yeah?"

"But everyone thinks the one on the end is gonna be the winner."

"Really? It's so overdone."

Rory nodded, "I agree."

* * *

The dinner was a success. Well somewhat of a success. Emily shot disapproving glances towards Lorelai during the dinner since she was seated next to Luke. Lorelai made Kirk break character during the dinner. Paris was her usual self and pointed out the period discrepancies to Lorelai during the dinner. Patty hit on the servers in uniform. Boosty entertained by singing "Hotel California" accompanied by playing on the spoons to draw people's attention away from the fact that Richard had announced his retirement. Jackson also accompanied Boosty by playing the drums on his stomach.

Lorelai was downstairs in the lobby helping to clean up a little since most of the guests have already headed up to their rooms. Paris headed to Rory's room so they could go ahead and start prepping for everything they would need to do once they got back to school from break. Lorelai told Luke that she would be up in just a few minutes seeing as she had things to take care of downstairs. Lorelai was about to head back to her room when Emily entered the lobby.

"There you are," Emily said as she spotted Lorelai.

Lorelai sighed, "Did you need something?" she asked turning around to face Emily.

"I want to talk to you about that man you're dating and since dinner is over, now is a good time especially since I cannot be in that room right now with your father," Emily replied.

"His name is Luke."

"What on Earth are you thinking dating this Luke?" Emily asked, "He's beneath you."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "No he's not Mom."

"Isn't he the one who runs the diner, you cannot be with someone that works in a diner," Emily said, "You're a Gilmore."

"He owns the diner, it's his own business so technically he could be seen as a businessman," Lorelai replied.

"Don't start with that Lorelai," Emily sighed. "You know he's not good enough for you."

"You know nothing about Luke Mom. He is good enough for me. He's too good for me," Lorelai replied now getting aggravated.

"You shouldn't be dating someone like him. You should date someone like Christopher," Emily said, "Is Christopher seeing anyone, I'm sure you two could work something out.

"Are you forgetting that Luke was the one that escorted Rory at her debutante ball not Christopher? Luke was the one that actually showed up and was there for her. Her own father couldn't be there but Luke was," Lorelai fumed. "And yes Christopher is seeing someone, but that doesn't matter because I have Luke."

"I don't like you dating this man. How do you think this will reflect on me, on your father, on our family?" Emily asked.

"My dating Luke is going to embarrass you in front of your friends?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Emily replied as if it was a sane answer.

Lorelai groaned, "Oh my god. Who I date is my business not yours. I'm an adult; I don't live with you anymore. I can decide who I want to date and who I will date. I'm dating Luke and that's it," she said before turning and walking away.

"Lorelai," Emily scolded.

Lorelai turned around to see Richard standing in the lobby behind Emily, "It looks like Dad wants to talk Mom. Talk to him, stay out of my relationship."

With that being said, Lorelai walked towards her and Luke's room. She walked down the hall to room number 7. Lorelai opened the door to her room. She walked in to find Luke sitting on the bed. He was leaned back against the headboard, already dressed in his pajamas. He looked up hearing the door open. Lorelai smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Already going to bed?" Lorelai teased, "Didn't realize I was dating such an old man."

"I was waiting for you."

Lorelai kicked off her shoes before climbing onto the bed. She crawled towards Luke, "I wanted to be the one taking that sweater off of you, the one you looked so good in at dinner tonight." She straddled his hips as she leaned forward and kissed him, "We have the whole night to ourselves. That's a first in our relationship."

"We're in the Inn surrounded by everyone from town," Luke pointed out.

Lorelai kissed him again, "Actually I have everything worked out," she pointed to the left side of the room, "Over there we have Jackson and Sookie. Jackson snores really loudly so Sookie wears earplugs, they can't hear anything. On the other side we have Bootsy who is drunk and already passed out so he's not a problem. And then across the hall, if you're still worried, is Andrew who also snores and sleeps like the dead, so no problem there. Babette, Patty, and Taylor's rooms are far away from us. I planned out the room arrangements carefully for us tonight. Rory and Jess are also nowhere near us."

Luke smirked, "I have to compliment you on your planning skills."

Lorelai nodded, "They are extraordinary. Now let's get you naked because I still have the image of a naked Rune in my mind and I need to get it out."

"What?" Luke asked.

Lorelai pulled at his t-shirt, "Rune decided to change clothes in a very public place, so naked Rune. Now I want naked Luke." She pulled his shirt over his head before kissing him once again.

* * *

After planning and prepping with Paris, Rory walked her out to the car with Paris still rambling on about plans for the Franklin once they got back to school. After seeing her off, Rory walked back inside only to run straight into Jess. She stumbled backwards.

"Sorry about that," Jess apologized.

"It's fine," Rory replied, "Where are you going anyways?"

"Out," Jess replied.

"Out? Out where?"

"Just out."

"But where?" Rory asked, "Everything is closed by now, there's nothing to do."

"I have something to take care of," Jess replied. "Want to join me?"

Rory thought for a moment. There was nothing else to do and for some reason she really wanted to follow Jess. She didn't know why but going with Jess right now could be interesting. She looked at Jess, "Can I at least go grab my coat first?"

Jess nodded, "I'll wait."

Jess waited in the lobby while Rory headed back to her room. A few minutes later, Rory appeared back in the lobby with her coat, hat, and gloves on. She walked over to Jess. He led her outside and they began walking away from the Inn.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing now?" Rory asked as they walked towards town.

"Just wait," Jess replied.

Rory sighed, "I'm not very good at waiting, why can't you just tell me?"

"You're the one that wanted to come so just wait and you'll see."

"I didn't want to come, you just invited me."

"You could have said no," Jess pointed out.

"Yeah…but…." Rory trailed off.

Jess smirked, "You'll like it."

"What?"

"What we're doing, where we are going," Jess explained, "You'll like it."

"Nothing illegal?"

"Not technically," Jess replied, "Just chill out."

As they arrived in town, they crossed through the town square headed towards the diner. Upon reaching the diner, Jess reached on the door ledge and grabbed the key Luke kept there. He unlocked the diner door and led Rory inside.

"Breaking into the diner, that's what we're doing?" Rory asked.

"It's not breaking in, I had the key," Jess replied as he walked towards the curtain, "Are you coming?"

Rory followed Jess behind the curtain upstairs and into the apartment. Rory stood beside the door while Jess walked into the apartment and headed towards a closet. A few minutes later, he turned back around with a baseball bat in his hands. Rory's eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked.

Jess smirked, "Follow me."

Rory sighed and followed Jess out of the apartment, "You are not really good at answering questions."

"So I've been told," Jess said exiting the diner.

Rory followed him as he crossed the street and headed into the town square. He walked across the town square and stopped in front of the snowmen. He examined the snowmen and stopped in front of the one that Rory was sure was going to win; the snowman that was the ringer, the elaborate over done snowman. Rory gasped when she realized just what Jess planned to do with the baseball bat.

"Jess you can't," Rory said.

"Why not?" Jess asked.

"It's not right Jess," Rory replied, "It's not fair."

"You want to win don't you?" Jess asked.

"Well yes…but…."

"Then let's make sure you win," Jess said preparing to swing the baseball bat.

"Wait!" Rory yelled stopping him mid-swing.

Jess turned to face Rory, "What?"

"I don't know if I want to win knowing that we destroyed the snowman."

"We," Jess emphasized, "Didn't do anything. I did something or you know poor Frosty here was just in a terrible accident that happened to decapitate him."

Rory looked around the town square to make sure no one was watching them, "Just don't completely destroy it. Leave the poor snowman with something."

"Are you giving me permission to destroy snowman?" Jess asked.

Rory nodded, "Just be quick. Someone might know we're gone."

Jess smirked and swung the baseball bat smashing the snowman in the head. Rory took a step back as Jess continued to smash into the snowman. She couldn't help but smile knowing that know they would definitely win the snowman building contest. After just a few minutes, Jess walked over to Rory holding out the baseball bat.

"Want to help?"

Rory shook her head, "No if we get caught for this, you're the one going down not me."

"Do you seriously think anyone will care that a snowman was destroyed?"

"Maybe, this is Stars Hollow."

"One swing," Jess encouraged. "That's it."

Rory hesitated for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the bat from Jess. She walked over to the snowman and took one swing, missing most of the now destroyed snowman. Her swing caused very little damage. She turned back to Jess with a smile on her face.

Jess let a small smile cross his face, "Welcome to the dark side Gilmore."

Rory blushed at the look that Jess was giving her. She laughed nervously, "Nice to be on the dark side. Do you have cookies?"

"What?"

"You know people say 'Welcome to the dark side, we have cookies,' or something like that, so do I get cookies for destroying the snowman?" Rory asked.

Jess shook his head amused, "You're cracked."

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai woke up early to see the guests out. She managed to avoid her mother not wanting another scene like last night. During the night, she explained to Luke the conversation that she had with her mother earlier. Lorelai convinced him that she didn't feel in any way like Emily did and that she was sorry for the things that Emily said about him.

"You just had one grub too many. Just drink lots of water to rehydrate," Sookie explained to Jackson who was complaining about his hangover.

"I will," Jackson replied.

Lorelai walked over to Sookie and Jackson after saying goodbye to Miss Patty, "Jackson, thank you for being our Squire."

"Oh, you're welcome. Hey, uh, by the way, last night when Bootsy was singing Hotel California and banging spoons on his head, did I…" Jackson asked.

"Lift up your shirt and play drums on your stomach?" Lorelai asked, "Yes you did."

Jackson sighed "Oh boy."

Rory interjected, "You kept a good beat."

"Yeah, 'cause God knows if the beat was off, you'd have embarrassed yourself," Sookie replied.

Lorelai looked around and noticed Luke standing by the doorway. She excused herself from Sookie and Jackson and walked over to Luke while Rory headed over to talk to Jess.

"Leaving already?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded, "Do you need any help with your things?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Nope, I have a way home."

"The sleigh?" Luke guessed.

Lorelai smiled, "How did you know?"

"You love the sleigh."

Lorelai nodded, "It's the only way to ride."

"I should probably get going, get back to the diner," Luke said.

Lorelai leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Okay, I'll be by later."

Luke smiled, "See you then."

After saying goodbye to Luke, Lorelai walked over to Rory who was still talking to Jess. Upon her arrival, Rory and Jess stopped talking. Jess smiled at Rory before turning around and following Luke out the door. Lorelai watched them both curiously.

"What was that about?" Lorelai asked once Jess walked away.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You both stopped talking when I walked over," Lorelai said.

Rory shrugged her shoulders, "Just had nothing else to say."

"Okay….come on let's go home."

"Are we coming to get our bags later?" Rory asked.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Because we're walking home. I don't want to carry them."

Lorelai grinned, "Who says we're walking?"

Outside, Lorelai and Rory settled into one of the horse-drawn sleighs. Lorelai had asked one of the drivers to stick around to give her a ride home. As they approached the snow-covered town square, Lorelai smiled brightly.

"This is the only way to ride."

Rory nodded, "I wholeheartedly agree."

Lorelai looked out onto the town square to see that the elaborate, ringer snowman had been smashed. She pointed it out to Rory, "Whoa, what happened there?"

Rory tried to hide a smile. The visions of her and Jess destroying the snowman replayed in her head. "I have no idea," she replied innocently.

"Bad news for ringer guy," Lorelai said, she smiled again, "But guess who wins by default?"

"I guess that would be us."

* * *

**If you read my other story "Somewhere in the Middle," be patient and there will be an update soon. I know it's been like a month since I updated that one but I promise an update will be soon! Also recently I have been working on a few new ideas for a GG fic, I hope to have a poll up on my page in a few days for you to vote on. **

**As always please leave a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Lorelai walked through the diner door and headed straight towards the counter. Luke was nowhere to be seen as she sat down and laid her head against the counter. She had just left the Inn where she had tried to figure out a solution to her termite problem. Earlier that morning Kirk had delightfully informed her that her house was now infested with termites and that is was going to cost fifteen-thousand dollars to repair the damage.

Luke walked out of the kitchen and spotted a mass of dark curls lying on the counter, "Head up Lorelai, that's not sanitary."

"No," came Lorelai's muffled reply.

"Customers do not need to lay their heads on the counter, I need to keep it clean," Luke replied.

"I'm your girlfriend, the rules don't apply to me," Lorelai sighed, "Plus you wash the counter like a hundred times a day, they're clean."

"The rules still apply to you."

Lorelai lifted her head up, "Man, sleeping with you is getting me nothing."

Luke ignored her comment by pouring her a cup of coffee and sliding it across the counter towards her, "What's wrong?" he asked noting the worried look on her face.

Lorelai sighed, "My business class ran late last night so that made Rory and I late for the Rocky Horror Picture Show, then this morning I wake up and my foot just goes right through the front porch."

"You're foot went through the porch?"

"I have termites."

"Termites?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded her head taking a sip of her coffee, "Termites, well according to Kirk I have termites. And it's going to cost fifteen-thousand dollars to fix all of the damage. That's not including what it will cost to tent the place."

"You're trusting Kirk to tell you if you have termites?" Luke asked, "Why didn't you call me? I could have come over and took a look at your house."

"It's apparently Kirk's new business," Lorelai replied, "I didn't want to call you and take you away from the dinner. I figured this is Kirk's job, for now, so why not call him. Plus I could pay him in waffles. He seemed to know what he was doing, at least somewhat. He said the termites have done some serious damage."

"What kind of damage?" Luke asked.

"Well apparently they've eaten through the wooden joists, whatever that means, and the foundation has completely lost its structural integrity," Lorelai replied. "So my house is falling down but according to Kirk it can be fixed just at the cost of fifteen thousand dollars."

"I'll come by and take a look, make sure Kirk knew what he was talking about. See if your problem is as bad as Kirk said or if he was wrong," Luke said.

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks babe."

"You want your usual?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "With a side of apple pie and more coffee."

Luke put her order in with Cesar in the kitchen before refilling her coffee cup. She sat quietly thinking of the ways she could come up with the money. She had called a few places this morning only to be turned down. She was sure the bankers were probably all laughing to themselves right now over her and her money situation. There was no way she was going to get a loan but she had to keep trying, right? She surely didn't have the money to fix anything. Nowhere close to that amount of money.

"You're being quiet," Luke said.

"Yeah."

"Usually at this point, I'm telling you to shut up," Luke said.

"Just thinking about the whole termite situation," Lorelai replied, "I need to figure out what I'm going to do about the whole thing. I just don't know what I'm going to do if it is as bad as Kirk makes it out to be."

Luke leaned down on the counter and placed his hands over Lorelai's, "Just wait and let me take a look at things to see if they are as bad as Kirk says, then I'll help you figure out something, okay?"

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. When can you come by?"

"Tomorrow?" Luke suggested.

"I'm working all day then I have dinner with my parents that night, so I won't be there," Lorelai replied, "Does Saturday work?"

"I'll come by Saturday."

After a while, Lorelai's lunch was ready. Lunch was eaten many in silence with Lorelai thinking of different places she could call about getting a loan. She figured Kirk was probably right and that Luke would find the same exact thing which meant she needed to come up with fifteen-thousand dollars and soon. While Lorelai ate, Luke tried to suggest ways to help her come up with the money.

"Finished?" Luke asked nothing that Lorelai's plate was now empty. "More coffee?"

Lorelai shook her head, "No, I need to get back to the Inn. I need more bankers to laugh at me over the phone when I ask for a loan," she replied getting up from her stool.

Luke walked out from behind the counter and met Lorelai. He stood in front of her grabbing her hands, "We'll figure this out okay? Even if every banker laughs at you, I'll help you figure something out."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay, thank you."

Luke smiled, "No problem."

Lorelai leaned up and kissed him softly. She smiled as she pulled away. Gathering her purse, Lorelai headed out the door climbing into her jeep and set off towards the Inn.

* * *

The following afternoon and night were spent with Lorelai trying to find a way to pay for the necessary repairs her house needed. Well the night was spent at Sookie's since Lorelai seemed to think she could hear the termites eating her house. After eating a big breakfast as Sookie's, Lorelai left for the Inn in hopes of some banker taking pity on her. That didn't happen. Now she was at home listening to some story about how Mrs. Kim chased Rory with a water hose because she heard about the termites.

After Rory's story about Mrs. Kim and learning that now she was even turned down by even some of the sleaziest-sounding places, Lorelai now had to tell Rory that she was not going to inform her parents of the termite situation. She already had enough reason for not wanting to go to dinner tonight and that was due to Emily's reaction to her dating Luke. Lorelai knew that tonight she was probably going to get grilled over the whole Luke situation even more. She was definitely not looking forward to that.

Lorelai finally silenced Rory on the whole she-should-tell-the-gilmores-about-the-termite issue and they headed out the door towards Hartford. A small grilling on why they were late and the taking of their coats, Lorelai and Rory now found themselves sitting with Emily as she handed them their drinks.

"So where's Grandpa tonight?" Rory asked accepting her drink.

"He's at work," Emily explained as she moved to sit down in her chair.

"Mom, did you explain to him that part of the quitting process means you don't go back to the job you quit?" Lorelai asked.

"He did not quit, he resigned," Emily replied.

Lorelai hummed, "Hmm, same rules apply."

Emily sighed, "No, when you resign you have to put in a certain amount of time to get things in order. He has clients to see, certain accounts to close out," she explained.

"Is that hard for him?" Rory asked.

"Actually, I think he's rather enjoying it," Emily replied. She turned towards Lorelai, "So Lorelai."

"So Mom," Lorelai replied.

"You're still dating this Duke?" Emily asked. "The diner man, you're still dating him?"

"Luke," Lorelai corrected, "And considering it's only been like a week since you found out, yes I'm still dating him. Why? Want to tell me he's not good enough for me again?" she asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"If you're dating this Luke, and Rory approves of him," Emily said.

"Luke's good," Rory interjected.

Emily sighed, "If you're dating this Luke, I think your father and I should meet him."

Lorelai choked on her drink, "E-e-excuse me?" Rory laughed at her mother's sudden reaction. Lorelai shot her a look telling her to hush.

"You're dating this Luke, so your father and I should meet him," Emily repeated, "He can come to dinner next Friday."

Lorelai stammered, "Well mom he's busy. He owns his own diner, he runs it, he can't really get away," she said trying to find some excuse for Luke to not come to dinner. She was not ready to have her mother fully involved in her relationship.

"I'm sure he can spare a few hours. Next Friday, you will bring him dinner. Your father and I will meet this man properly, since you couldn't tell us when you started dating him. We know now so Luke will come to dinner," Emily demanded.

"Mom, didn't I tell you to stay out of my relationship?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm staying out," Emily defended herself, "If you're serious about dating this man, for God knows what reason, then you should bring him to dinner. You will bring him to dinner."

"Oh dear Lord," Lorelai sighed pulling out a bottle of aspirin from her purse. Termites and Luke being invited to dinner were working on giving her a terrible headache.

The taking of the aspirin led to Emily questioning Lorelai over and over again about why she was taking aspirin. Lorelai insisted that she wasn't sick, she simply had a headache. She tried to pass of Luke being invited to dinner the reason that she had a headache but Emily did not accept that. After more questioning, Rory gave in and talked about the termites, much to Lorelai's displeasure. She had warned Rory before they left the house that they were not going to get Emily or Richard involved, that she would find some way to fix this. Rory didn't listen however and now Emily was grilling Lorelai about how much money she needed.

Lorelai groaned as she fought with her mother over just how much money she needed. She was not going to accept any money from her, not now. Why didn't Rory understand that she could handle this for herself? She was a grown woman, she had always provided for Rory and now it just didn't seem like Rory trusted her to provide for her; to figure out some way to save their house. She finally just got up and stole Emily's pen from her preventing her from being able to write a check out to Lorelai.

The rest of dinner was spent in a moody silence between the mother and daughter. Emily offered up some more comments towards Luke saying again that she didn't know why Lorelai had chosen to date him. Lorelai didn't want to engage Emily in conversation about Luke but it was an alternative to talking to Rory right now, she was in no mood to talk to her daughter. Lorelai told Emily that she would invite Luke to dinner but if he was busy then she could not force him to come to dinner.

After dinner was finished, Lorelai drove home. The car-ride was quiet, Rory tried to talk a few times only to have Lorelai immediately shut her down. Rory just didn't understand that going to her parents for money was not an option. She couldn't understand that, she didn't grow up in that household. She needed to do this for herself, to prove to herself that this could be done. She would find a way.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Luke lay outside underneath Lorelai's porch inspecting the damage. Lorelai walked out the front door holding a cup of coffee and sat down on the front porch. She sipped at her cup of coffee waiting for Luke to give her a progress report but when he was silent, she decided to speak up.

"How's it look?"

"It's dark, hand me a flashlight," Luke replied.

Lorelai sighed and pushed herself up from the porch. She walked across the yard to Luke's toolbox and pulled out a flashlight. She knelt down beside him and passed him the flashlight, "Why don't you have one of those hats with the lights on them?"

"I flip burgers for a living," Luke muttered.

Lorelai stood back up nodding her head, "Right, right."

"Okay, I think I've seen enough," Luke replied as he pushed himself up from underneath the porch. Lorelai grabbed his hand and kept him steady as he stood up.

"Well how was it? Was there like a termite housing development under there? Golf courses and condos with rec rooms?" Lorelai asked as Luke brushed himself off.

"It's actually not too bad," Luke replied.

Lorelai walked back over to the porch and sat down, "Well what do you know? You flip burgers for a living."

"I mean, there's definitely a little damage," Luke replied sitting down next to her.

Lorelai sighed, "So was everything that Kirk said correct?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay great, so I'm still screwed."

"Not necessarily."

"Luke, I need fifteen thousand dollars which I can't find, don't have, and if I don't find, the house is going to fall down," Lorelai replied, "Every single place I have called so far as turned me down. My mom has set up a meeting for me Thursday but I don't really want her involved in all of this. So I'm screwed."

"I could help you," Luke offered placing his hand over his.

"You could help me?" Lorelai asked arching up one eyebrow, "You just happen to have fifteen thousand dollars lying around?"

"I can get a couple guys, we can get in there and do the work," Luke replied.

Lorelai turned her head to the side, "You can fix this?"

"Well, I can help. I know a good contractor. He did some work on the diner."

"What about the money?" Lorelai asked.

"I could help out with that," Luke replied.

"So you would be fronting me the money?" Lorelai asked.

"Well…"

"Luke that's a loan," Lorelai pointed out, "You're my boyfriend. You can't just give me the money."

"I have the money, I can give it to you to fix this problem," Luke replied, "I told you that I would help you out. That we would figure out a way to deal with this and I'm trying to help you."

"I can't accept a loan from my boyfriend," Lorelai replied.

"Lorelai, I want to help you. You need this. What else are you going to do?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." She hated feeling this way, this uncertainty of exactly how she was going to handle a situation, especially one as important as this.

Luke spoke softly, "I know you're not one to accept help, not with things like this. I know you like doing things for yourself, I know you Lorelai. I get that it's hard for you to accept help and that you always wanted to provide solely for yourself but I want to help you. I can help you," he stressed.

"Luke…"

"I know we're dating and it would be weird to accept money like this but I want to do this," Luke replied, "I told you I'm all in, that I'm here for you, and I want to help you. Will you at least think about it?"

"And how exactly am I supposed to pay you back?" Lorelai asked laying her head down on Luke's shoulder. "We're dating and I would be paying you back for a loan."

"I know," Luke replied. "So it's a no?"

"It's an 'I'll think about it'," Lorelai replied. She lifted her head up from Luke's shoulder as Rory walked up onto the porch steps, "Hey, uh, Dean called twice," she directed her comment at Rory.

"Rah, rah, rah," Rory replied walking into the house.

Luke turned to look at Lorelai, "You two?"

Lorelai sighed, "We had a fight last night. I asked her not to tell my parents last night, but she did. I didn't want them to know about the termites because they would try and take over. I didn't want that. Sure enough Emily tried to write me a check. I stole her pen."

"You stole her pen?"

"To keep her from writing the check," Lorelai replied.

"Right."

"I just got mad because I asked her not to do this one thing and she did it. She should know that I can provide for her, I always have. I have never failed to provide anything that she needed. Hell her dad skipped out on her for the debutante ball and I provided you," Lorelai said with a small smile, "And that led to this, me and you."

Luke wrapped him arm around her, "Rory knows you can provide for her. She was just trying to help."

"I know. I was just angry."

"I came through for you and Rory for that and I want to do this for you and for Rory. I've helped out you and Rory before and I want to help you out again," Luke replied.

"You're really willingly to just give me the money?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"I am."

"Okay but first you may want to hear what I have to say," Lorelai replied. She sighed, "My mom has requested your presence at dinner next Friday. She feels that she and my dad should get to know you since we're dating."

"So I'm going to dinner with you and Rory next Friday?" Luke asked.

"I can get you out of it. I can say that you have to work, you don't have to go," Lorelai replied, "But my mom is pretty insistent on you coming."

"I'll go with you," Luke replied.

"And subject yourself to Emily's wrath?"

"I'll go with you," Luke repeated.

"It will be your funeral," Lorelai replied.

"I'll go with you," Luke repeated sounding a little unsure at this point.

Lorelai smiled brightly, "You must really, really like me. "

Luke kissed her softly, he pulled away resting his forehead against his, "I do."

Love, he loved her. Was it too soon to dare utter those words? Saying those three little words too soon could wreck things but he knew he loved her.

"That's good because I like you too," Lorelai replied. "I'll think about the loan, okay?" she said resting his head once again on his shoulder.

"Okay," Luke nodded.

The couple just sat there in silence until Lorelai broke it by starting to giggle. Luke looked down at her while she giggled harder.

"What's going on with you?" Luke asked.

Lorelai giggled again, "My house may be falling down but all I can think of is Jackson in his pajamas."

"You're thinking of another man in his pajamas?"

"But they are picture pajamas," Lorelai said with another giggle, "Pictures from him wrestling in high-school."

Luke kissed her forehead smiling, "You're crazy."

* * *

**To be continued….Next chapter will feature a Friday night Dinner with Luke.**

**As always review are appreciated.**

**And I know on the show Lorelai didn't accept Luke's help and here she hasn't yet, but I do want this story to have a different take on things then what happened in Season 3. So that means turning events around like I want to.**

**Also on my page, I have a small poll going with a few ideas for a new GG fic. If you want to, go there and select a new story that you would like to see. I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
